Corazón Alternativo
by Duetos con Lily
Summary: Manabu sabe que algo raro pasa en la Preparatoria de Tokio porque sus amigos y compañeros tienen a la pareja equivocada. ¿Lo más extraño de todo? ¡Él tiene novia! ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo en esa escuela? Fanfic escrito a partes iguales, entre los años 2006 a 2008, por K ro y Lily de Wakabayashi. [TsubasaxSanae, GenzoxLily, TaroxAlisse, IzawaxBerenice, RyoxYukari, JunxYayoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Corazón alternativo.**

 **Capítulo 1.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Manabu sentía que algo no andaba bien...

Pero, ¿qué no podría andar bien? Sus amigos jugaban un partido de fútbol y todos eran felices, era algo de lo más normal. Las novias de sus amigos los miraban jugar y les echaban porras. Sí, era un hermoso cuadro, pero Manabu seguía pensando que algo no andaba bien...

¡Pásala, Tsubasa!.- pidió Taro.

¡Aquí va, Misaki!.- gritó Tsubasa, lanzándole un pase.

Taro recibió el balón y se lanzó al ataque. Hikaru quiso quitarle la pelota haciendo una barrida, pero Misaki lo esquivó.

¡Vamos, Taroooo!.- gritó una chica de cabello castaño.

¡No te preocupes, Hikaru!.- gritó una chica pelirroja.- ¡Sigues siendo el mejor!

¡Eso no es cierto!.- gritó una muchacha de cabello oscuro.- ¡Carlos es el mejor!

Carlos de Sousa, un chileno con actitud un tanto egocéntrica, le quitó el balón a Misaki. La primera chica que gritó lanzó un bufido.

¡Sanae, dile a tu peor es nada que se comporte!.- gritó la chica.

¡No seas mala perdedora!.- replicó la chica de cabello oscuro.- ¡Es un partido de fútbol!

Mientras tanto, Carlos llegó hasta la portería rival y lanzó un potente disparo. Genzo Wakabayashi, quien protegía esa portería, se lanzó y atrapó el balón sin dificultad.

Vaya que tus tiros son flojos.- se burló Genzo.

Pues tú te has de creer el mejor, ¿no?.- gruñó Carlos.

Necesitas ponerle más empeño a tus disparos.- replicó Genzo.- Así no resulta divertido.

Y tú, con tu pedantes, lo arruinas todo.- gruñó Carlos.

Parecía que los dos jóvenes se iban a agarrar a golpes, pero llegó Jun Misugi a poner el orden.

Ya, compórtense.- pidió Jun.- Es solo un simple partido.

Ya.- gruñó Carlos, echándole ojos de pistola.

Mal perdedor.- gruñó Genzo.

Una chica de cabello negro peinado en coletas sonrió mucho y le lanzó unos cuantos besos a Jun.

Mi Jun siempre mantiene el orden.- sonrió la muchacha,- ¿Verdad que es el mejor?

Sí, como digas.- suspiró una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes.- Yo, por mi parte, prefiero a mi Tsubasa. Él es perfecto.

Manabu volvió mirar a las chicas. Sanae Nakazawa y Yukari Nishimoto, dos de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida, estaban ahí apoyando a sus novios en compañía de Yoshiko Fujisawa, Yayoi Aoba y tres chicas extranjeras que estaban ahí de intercambio: Lily Del Valle, mexicana, Carolina Ledesma, también mexicana, y Alisse Farfán, chilena. Toddas estudiaban en la misma preparatoria, al igual que Manabu y que los chicos que jugaban al fútbol, pero...

¡Vamos, Tsubasa!.- gritó Alisse, emocionada.- ¡Tú puedes, mi amor!

No sé que le ves.- gruñó Sanae.

En algún momento te gustó.- comentó Manabu, sorprendido.

Sí, cuando era una niña y era muy tonta.- replicó Sanae.- Ahora, a mi Carlos no lo cambio por nada.

¡Duvalín!.- gritaron Caro y Lily.

Ryo Ishizaki tomó el balón y comenzó a correr, pero Carlos volvió a quitárselo. Genzo no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

Ese Genzo es un tanto pesado.- comentó una muchacha de expresión dulce.- Ryo hace lo mejor que puede.

Es un tonto.- replicó la chica de coletas, Yukari Nishimoto.- No sé que le evs.

¿Qué no fuiste su novia en algún momento?.- preguntó Manabu, sorprendido.

Sí, cosa de la que me arrepiento.- replicó Yukari.- No sé como pude perder tanto tiempo cuando podría haber estado con Jun desde el principio.

Una alarma sonó. Los chicos dejaron de jugar fútbol y se dirigieron hacia sus novias. Lily se bajó de las gradas y se echó a correr hacia Taro.

Mi amor.- Lily besó a Misaki en los labios.- Jugaste muy bien.

¿Estás lista para nuestra próxima clase?.- preguntó Taro, muy sonriente.

Por supuesto.- sonrió Lily.- Vamonos, corazón.

Nunca dejarás de ser cursi.- gruñó Genzo, pasando a un lado de ellos.

Al menos yo si le demuestro a mi novia que la quiero.- se rió Taro.

Sí, claro.- bufó Genzo.- Yo también le demuestro a Caro que la quiero.

Carolina y Lily se miraron y elevaron sus ojos al cielo. "¡Hombres!", parecían pensar.

Se nos hace tarde.- dijo Lily.- Nos veremos después.

Hasta pronto.- sonrió Caro.

Adiós.- dijo Genzo.

Taro le sonrió a la pareja, pero Lily le hizo una mueca a Genzo.

No sé cómo te puede caer bien.- murmuró Lily a Taro.- Es un pesado.

Es un buen chico.- lo defendió Misaki.- De verdad.

Es un creído.

Bueno, quizás sí, pero no termina de ser buen chico.

Genzo se alejó, abrazando a Caro. Ella notó que su novio estaba de mal humor.

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó ella.

Es solo que creo que no le termino de caer bien a Lily.- gruñó Genzo.- Y no entiendo por qué, ni que ella fuera tan agradable.

No hables así de ella.- pidió Caro.- Es mi mejor amiga.

Ya, pues dile a tu amiga que deje de mirarme como si yo fuera un patán.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Y qué importa cómo te mire ella?.- replicó Caro.- Lo que importa es como te mire yo.

Tienes razón.- Genzo sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Sanae le había dado a Carlos una toalla.

Eres maravilloso, mi amor.- dijo ella, mirándolo embobada.

Eso lo sé ciertamente, cariño.- rió Carlos, besando a su novia.- Pero tú también lo eres.

Manabu no sabía qué había pasado, no recordaba el momento en que Carlos de Sousa y Sanae Nakazawa se habían hecho novios. Pero si eso era extraño, más extraña era la escena en donde Yoshiko Fujisawa besaba a Ishizaki.

Vaya que ese Ishizaki tiene suerte.- comentó Mamoru Izawa.- Miren que conseguirse a alguien tan bonita como Fujisawa...

Le dio toloache, seguramente.- replicó Teppei Kisugi.

¿Qué rayos es el toloache?.- preguntó Manabu, sorprendido.

Sabe, pero Lily lo usa mucho para referirse a una especie de embrujo de amor.- replicó Kisugi.

Ishizaki, de la mano de Yoshiko, se acercó a los jóvenes.

¿Y Tsubasa?.- preguntó Ryo.

Creo que está con su novia.- respondió Izawa.

Efectivamente, Tsubasa estaba unos metros más allá besando a Alisse. La chilena gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que los amigos de él se acercaban a ellos.

Ahí vienen tus amigos otra vez.- bufó Alisse.- Nunca nos dejan estar solos, pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo.

No siempre es así.- negó Tsubasa.- También te doy tu lugar, mi amor.

¿Estás listo, Tsubasa?.- preguntó Ryo, quien no había soltado la mano de Yoshiko.- Se nos hará tarde.

Pues vamonos nosotros, Ryo.- sugirió Yoshiko.

No, esperaremos a Tsubasa.- negó Ishizaki.

Alisse se dio cuenta de que a Yoshiko le molestaba tanto como a ella le hecho de que sus novios se la pasaran más tiempo jugando al fútbol que con ellas.

Yo me voy.- dijo Alisse, enojada.- Me buscas cuando tus amigos te dejen en paz un segundo.

Ya, Alisse, no te enojes.- pidió Tsubasa, pero la chilena ya se había marchado.

Tsubasa suspiró. Alisse no conseguía entender que, aunque ella fuera su novia, él tenía también a sus amigos y que no podía dejarlos por ella.

Por su parte, Jun y Yukari se dirigían hacia el salón de clases en donde ambos tomarían su clase del curso de Sociología que los dos estaban llevando. Ambos iban abrazados y se veían muy felices.

Mira a Jun.- comentó Yoshiko.- Él prefiere estar más tiempo con su novia que con sus amigos.

¿A ti también te molesta eso?.- quiso saber Ishizaki.

No, solo comentaba.- negó Yoshiko.

Hikaru tomó la botella de agua que Yayoi le tendió, con una sonrisa.

Gracias, corazón.- dijo Hikaru.- Tú siempre estás al pendiente de mis necesidades.

Y eso es porque te amo.- sonrió Yayoi.

Lo sé.- sonrió Hikaru.- Así como yo te amo a ti.

Yayoi y Hikaru se besaron largamente. Varias chicas pasaron y suspiraron al verlos.

Míralos, hacen tan buena pareja juntos.- comentó una chica.

Sí, ¡se ven tan bien juntos!.- comentó otra muchacha.

En la Preparatoria de Tokio estudiaban muchos de los jugadores de fútbol que habrían de convertirse en los seleccionados de Japón y el que habría de convertirse en el capitán de la Selección de Chile, además de sus respectivas novias. Manabu y los demás japoneses ya se habían conocido desde niños, fue en la preparatoria en donde conocieron a Lily, Alisse, Carlos y Carolina. Cuando los extranjeros llegaron, todo parecía indicar que en algún momento se harían varias parejas, pero no las que estaban actualmente... Manabu se seguía preguntando en qué momento todo se había distorsionado hasta el punto en que Tsubasa se había hecho novio de Alisse, Carlos de Sanae, Genzo de Carolina, Taro de Lily, Jun de Yukari, Hikaru de Yayoi y, quizás lo más sorprendente de todo, Ishizaki de Yoshiko...

Algo raro andaba pasando ahí, pero Manabu no sabía en qué momento todos habían perdido el rumbo.

 **Notas:**

Bueno, pues este fic fue idea de K_rito, y ella me invitó a escribirlo con él, le agradezco la invitación ^^

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®.

Carolina Ledesma es un personaje creado por K_ro.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse (y creo que hace mucho tiempo le habíamos pedido permiso, espero que lo recuerde ^^U).

Carlos de Sousa es un personaje creado por HDS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- Por K_ro**

Las clases habían terminado ese día, algunos de los muchachos estaban en la entrada principal planeando las próximas vacaciones de verano.

\- Un campamento…- sugirió Yukari- he escuchado que tienen muchas actividades para realizar.

\- Suena interesante amor- Jun besaba la mejilla de su novia- mientras estemos juntos, no me importa donde pasemos las vacaciones-

\- Ya pues, no sean tan cursis- Genzo no era muy afecto a ese tipo de escenas-

\- Calma Wakabayashi, no seas tan amargado- Carlos le miraba en tono burlón pues sabía que a él le molestaba eso- como sigas así Caro te va a dejar-

\- ¡Claro que no! Caro no me dejaría, ¿verdad amorcito?- Genzo miró a Caro con ojitos de borreguito-

\- Cla...claro- Caro contesto muy contenta, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas para luego abrazar al joven portero-

\- Y luego dicen que yo soy cursi- Jun los miró de igual modo ¬¬-

\- Pues no se opinen ustedes, pero prefiero ir a la playa- comentó Lily, regresando al tema que les incumbía-

\- ¡Si! – gritaron dos chicas, Caro y Alisse-

\- No se muchachas, el campeonato dará inicio en un par de meses y necesitamos entrenar- dijo Tsubasa

\- Tsubasa…¬_¬- Alisse y Caro miraron con ojos de pistola al capitán nipón-

\- Amor… debes entender… el campeonato dará inicio y…- Tsubasa no pudo continuar al ver a Alisse y su aura alrededor de ella...- A…Alisse- mirándola con cierto pánico

\- Ozhora, siempre tan egoísta… ¿Cuándo entenderás que con las chicas hay que tener tacto?- dijo Ishizaki en tono de don Juan- mientras abrazaba a Yoshiko-

\- Sinceramente no se como pudiste enamorarte de él Yoshiko-Yukari le susurró a su amiga-

\- ¡¿Como que como?!, Ryo es tan guapo, cualquiera se fijaría en él- Yoshiko le miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir-

\- Lo que tu digas, amiga- ¬¬

Manabu seguía sin comprender que podía estar pasando con sus amigos, por más que los miraba su cabeza no lo comprendía…

Justo en ese momento alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hola bomboncito!- gritó a lo lejos una chica de cabello oscuro, largo y rizado-

Todos los chicos miraron en dirección a la chica

\- ¿Como estás?- dijo la chica que al momento besaba la mejilla de Manabu-

\- Be…Be….Berenice- dijo el joven muy sorprendido, jamás en la vida pensó que alguien como Berenice Mendoza pudiera besarlo, mejor dicho… que le dijera "amorcito"-

\- Hola Bere –saludaron los muchachos, algunos de ellos con una que otra reverencia-

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó la joven de ojos color miel-

\- Pues aquí… intentando escoger un lugar para pasar las vacaciones- contesto Alisse- pero aquí los hombres-mirando sobretodo a Tsubasa- no los veo tan animados

\- ¿Y tienen alguna opción?

\- Pues tenemos de opción un campamento y la playa

\- Me gusta la idea de la playa, estamos en verano, el sol… la arena… el mar… - Bere se imaginaba en la playa, frente al mar disfrutando de una rica piña colada…y por supuesto con el gran Manabu a su lado, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Carlos-

\- No es por ser aguafiestas, pero esta vez Tsubasa tiene razón, el mundial esta por venir y debemos concentrarnos en eso-

Sanae lo miró del mismo modo en que Alisse lo hizo con Tsubasa, sin embargo ella no dijo nada pues justo cuando lo haría Genzo intervino -

\- Chicas deben entender que somos el futuro de Japón, además podemos pasar el verano aquí en la ciudad-

\- ¿¡Como que en la ciudad?- Caro no pudo evitar gritar esto último- Wakabayashi… no pensarás que pasaremos las vacaciones aquí sabiendo que podemos estar en una playa…

\- Comprende corazón, hay cosas inevitables- Genzo la tomó de a barbilla pero ella lo miraba con cierto enfado-

\- Chicos...-Taro habló- sé que vienen actividades fuertes para el equipo pero eso no significa que no podamos salir-

\- ¡Ese es mi Tarito!-gritó Lily muy emocionada al saber que su Tarito estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la playa-

\- Taro… no puedes estar hablando en serio- dijeron Tsubasa, Genzo y Carlos, los únicos chicos que no estaban de acuerdo-

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que estemos aquí en la ciudad?- dijo Carlos- además no importa el lugar donde estemos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, ¿o no?- Carlos miró a Sanae y besó su mejilla-

\- Pero….

\- Nada de peros Misaki, todos somos un equipo- se justificó Genzo

\- Uno para todos y todos para uno- continuó Tsubasa (este ya salió mosquetero XDD)

A Taro no le quedó otra más que apoyar a sus amigos, muy a pesar de la opinión de Lily-

\- Hombres…¬¬ - casi todas la chicas miraron a los chicos de mala gana, sabían que era imposible convencerlos y muchas de ellas se estaban resignando-

Sería difícil convencerlos, sin embargo Bere sabía como hacerlo

\- Pues bien chicas… si no quieren ir con nosotras no podemos hacer nada, además no la pasaríamos tan mal, ayer hablé por teléfono con mi hermano

\- ¿Hablaste con Daniel?- preguntó Lily muy emocionada. Daniel es el hermano mayor de Berenice ella y Lily se conocieron desde muy pequeñas junto con Caro, así que cuando pequeñas Lily se hizo muy amiga de Daniel al cual le tiene un gran cariño-

\- ¡Claro!- justamente me contó que vendrán a Japón a pasar sus vacaciones aquí… ¿no creen que sería grandioso?

Taro no puedo evitar sentirse molesto al escuchar el nombre de Daniel, él sabía muy bien que era el mejor amigo de Lily, pero los celos no evitaron hacerse presentes en ese momento.

\- ¿Vendrán? ¿Escuche bien?- preguntó Caro curiosa-

\- Si, así es… Daniel y sus amigos vendrán, por cierto… me dijo que Marco ha preguntado por ti- Caro no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo a lo que Genzo no le pareció agradable-

\- ¿¡Marco!?- gritó casi Wakabayashi- ¿quien rayos es ese Marco?

\- Wakabayashi… ¿sigues aquí?… -dijo Bere con sarcasmo- creí que ya se habían ido-

\- ¡No! aun no- Genzo tomó de la cintura a Caro y la miró con ojos de toro loco- me pareció interesante la conversación de ustedes-

\- Oye Bere… crees que tu hermano lleve a más amigos… al menos para que las demás no nos aburramos y tengamos con quien salir- preguntó Sanae, "inocentemente" pero con a intención de llamar la atención de Carlos, sabiendo que este era muy celoso-

\- Pues yo creo que si… me comentó de al menos 6 chicos además de él vendrán

\- ¿Chicos?- Carlos se acercó donde estaba Bere-

Manabu miraba con mucha sorpresa la escena de celos de los jugadores…, sabía que era prácticamente imposible que los muchachos se pusieran asi, y no porque no pudieran sino que simplemente no eran las chicas correctas…al menos para Manabu…

\- ¡Bueno ya! dejemos esto… ya es tarde- Tsubasa intervino al saber que su territorio podía ser invadido también y no porque dudara de Alisse, pero tenía que reconocer que era muy bonita y alguien podría quitársela.

Genzo en ese momento tomó de la mano a Caro y camino con ella

\- Oye… espera… ¿A dónde vamos?-

\- ¿Cómo que a donde? Sencillo… iremos a comprar los boletos de avión y reservar el hotel…

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Iras?- Caro estaba sorprendida por el cambió de Genzo-

\- Por supuesto… no pensaras que te voy a dejar en manos de ese Marco ¬¬

\- Iremos…-dijeron los demás chicos-

-¿Pero que paso con su entrenamiento?-preguntó Sanae

\- Sencillo, lo dejaremos para después, además quien dice que no podemos practicar en la playa- Carlos no se quedaría atrás y también iría

\- Si Alisse quiere ir, no puedo negarme… donde quiera que vaya ahí estaré- Tsubasa abrazó a la chica de ojos verdes-

\- Eso no pensabas hace un rato amor…- Alisse lo miró con cierto sarcasmo- pero bueno… servirá para que estemos un rato juntos y solos- esto hizo sonrojar al capitán-

\- Bueno… es de sabios cambiar de opinión…-n_nU besó su mejilla-

Bere rió para si misma al ver que había logrado su objetivo, los muchachos viajarían con ellas a la playa, ella más que feliz pues también sabía que Manabu estaría ahí…con ella…

Así los chicos quedaron de acuerdo para las vacaciones de verano, irían a la playa, sin embargo… las sorpresas no se harán esperar… ¿Qué pasara?...

NOTA:

Berenice Mendoza: creado por sanae_82

Todos los demás, pues ya saben quienes son sus respectivos autores n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

 _¡A la playa! ¡Uh, uh!_

 _Sol, arena y maaaar..._

 _Cuando calienta el sol, aquí en la plaaaayaaaaa..._

 _En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa..._

Bueno, ya entendieron, ¿no? Manabu seguía sin comprender cómo era que todos habían terminado en ese embrollo. Cada pareja estaba más que dispareja, y si Manabu creía que la peor pareja que podía existir era la de Ken Wakashimazu y Lily Del Valle era porque no había visto la de Tsubasa Ozhora y Alisse Farfán...

Y había otra cosa que inquietaba a Manabu, bueno, no lo inquietaba pero... ¿Cómo había sido que alguien como Berenice Mendoza se había fijado en él? La chica era preciosa, una de las más populares de la escuela, y para Manabu no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que Mamoru Izawa había andado tras ella...

Un día de éstos Izawa me va a matar.- murmuró Manabu.

¿Qué dices, mi amor?.- preguntó Bere, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Que... Quizás más de uno va a hacerme picadillo porque ando contigo...

Ya les dije a todos que el único a quien quiero eres tú.- dijo Bere, jugueteando con los lentes de Manabu.- Y si a alguien no le gusta, pues ni modo.

Eh... Claro... .- Manabu se puso colorado hasta la punta de las orejas.- Pero...

Pero nada.- cortó Bere.- A ti es a quien quiero. Punto.

Fin de la discusión. ¿Quién podría discutir con alguien tan linda como Berenice? Manabu y ella se encontraban en una famosa y conocida playa de un famoso y conocido lugar, dispuestos a disfrutar un rato de la diversión. Las chicas inmediatamente se pusieron a tomar el sol y los chicos se pusieron a jugar fútbol.

Antes de que te vayas, Tarito, ponme algo de bronceador, por favor.- pidió Lily, extendiéndole al chico una botella del líquido.

Claro, linda.- sonrió Taro, al tiempo que untaba una gran cantidad de bronceador en la espalda de Lily.

¿A mí también me pones bronceador, Tarito?.- se mofó Kisugi.- Mi espalda es delicada.

Que te lo ponga tu abuela.- gruñó Taro.

Jajaja, qué poco sentido del humor tienes.

Caro y Bere se ponían bronceador entre ellas, Hikaru y Genzo charlaban sobre el sóccer playero, y Alisse se contenía de regañar a Tsubasa por haber tirado el bloqueador al suelo y haber hecho un batidillo, al tiempo que Carlos se quitaba la camisa mientras Sanae lo miraba embobada.

Qué fuerte te has puesto.- comentó la japonesa.

Hago ejercicios solo para ti.- sonrió Carlos.- Para gustarte.

Me gustarías aunque estuvieras tan feo como Ishizaki.- suspiró Sanae.

¡Oye!.- protestó el aludido.

No le hagas caso, corazón.- le dijo Yoshiko.- Tú eres bello para mí.

Gracias.- A Ishizaki se le iluminaron los ojitos.

Manabu tenía ganas de reírse ante tal escena. Quizás lo más grotesco que el verlos a él y a Bere juntos era el ver a Ishizaki y a Yoshiko juntos.

¿Vas a jugar al fútbol o vas a seguir modelándole a tu novia, De Sousa?.- preguntó Genzo, burlón.

Te estaba dando chance, porque voy a hacerte picadillo, Wakabayashi.- replicó Carlos.

Sí, como no, a ver si como roncas duermes.

Yo no sé como es que lo soportas.- le comentó Lily a Caro.- Genzo es un pesado.

No es tan malo, ya te lo dije.- lo defendió Caro.

Sí, como no.- bufó Lily.- ¿Sabes? Siempre te he dicho que no haces pareja con ése, quedarías mejor con alguien como Carlos.

¡Es lo que yo digo!.- exclamó Manabu.- Si ya decía yo que Wakabayashi y Carolina no pegan ni con cola. Ella queda más con De Sousa.

Pero Genzo y yo nos queremos.- replicó caro.- Además, Sanae es la única que aguanta a ese presumido de Carlos.

Psss, pero es menos presumido que Wakabayashi.- gruñó Lily.

Y dale con lo mismo...

Ya te dije que no lo soporto.

Pero creo que Wakabayashi y Lily harían la pareja perfecta.- insistió Manabu.- Están hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Yo con ese tarado?.- protestó Lily al instante.- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Manabu?

Te pasas.- protestó Caro.

Manabu, como siempre, se llevó un buen chasco. Si él estaba más que seguro de que Lily y Genzo se amaban con locura, ¿cómo era que ahora ellos no se aguantaban y que ella estuviera con alguien como Taro y él con alguien como Caro?

El partido de fútbol de playa comenzó. Algunas chicas se fueron a apoyar a sus amores, pero otras como Lily y Bere prefirieron quedarse tomando el sol.

Le dije a Tarito que quería tomar un buen bronceado.- comentó Lily.

Y yo quiero verme menos pálida.- dijo Bere.

Seguro que a Manabu le gustará mucho, ¿cierto, Manabu?.- cuestionó Lily, risueña.

Manabu volvió a ponerse rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Bere segu+ia poniéndolo nervioso y él seguía sin creer que ella le hubiese hecho caso a él. En el partido, Carlos consiguió anotarle un gol a Genzo, cosa que el chileno festejó como si hubiera ganado la copa del mundo.

¡En tu cara, Wakabayashi!.- gritó Carlos.

Tuviste suerte, la arena me hizo resbalar.- gruñó Genzo.

Ese Carlos es un pesado.- gruñó Caro.

Al menos no es una ameba que se la pasa pegado todo el tiempo a Tsubasa.- comentó Alisse.- Tal y como lo hace ese Misaki.

Te oí, Farfán.- amenazó Lily.

¿Y qué, Del Valle?.- replicó Alisse.

Manabu se quedó con la boca abierta por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día. ¿Alisse hablando mal de Taro? Ahora sí que se había acabado el mundo.

Tengo sed, voy por un refresco.- dijo Lily, levantándose y acomodándose un pareo blanco y levemente transparente sobre su bikini azul.- ¿Alguien quiere algo?

Una piña colada.- pidió Bere.- Por favor.

Una naranjada.- pidió Sanae.

A mí tráeme un coco, por favor.- pidió Alisse.

Un coco es lo que te voy a dar, pero en la cabeza.- gruñó Lily.- Si sigues insultando a mi Taro.

Yaaaaaa.

Lily echó a andar hacia el bar y pidió las bebidas. Ella ignoró todas las miradas que estaban clavadas en ella, era una muchacha muy atractiva y era normal el que la acosaran, pero a Lily le molestaba que la acosaran, como a cualquier chica.

 _La chica del bikini azul_.- canturreó alguien en su oreja.

Lily tomó un salero que estaba por ahí y se lo arrojó al tipo. El muchacho gritó y se talló los ojos.

¡Qué mal genio tienes!.- protestó Daniel, el hermano de Bere.

¡Dani!.- Lily se llevó las manos a la boca.- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sabía que eras tú!

No, sino capaz que me avientas algo peor.- Daniel seguía tallándose los ojos.

No te talles los ojos.- dijo Lily.- Que será peor. Ven conmigo.

La chica tomó de la mano a Daniel y se lo llevó hasta un grifo de agua que había a las afueras del bar y le lavó con cuidado los ojos.

Lo siento mucho, de veras, es solo que ya sabes cómo abundan los pervertidos.- se disculpó Lily, nuevamente.

Gracias por llamarme pervertido.- gruñó Daniel.

No te dije pervertido, es solo que no te reconocí la voz.- protestó Lily,.

Además, ¿no se supone que Misaki debe andar cuidando a su chica?.- cuestionó Daniel.

No necesito que nadie me cuide.- replicó Lily.- Además, él está jugando fútbol.

Lo de toda la vida, ¿eh?

Ya deja de criticar a Taro.- pidió Lily.- Ya, deja te seco el rostro.

Lily tomó una servilleta y le secó con cuidado a Daniel los ojos. Ella no se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con mucha admiración.

Me encanta cuando te bronceas.- comentó él.

Ya no digas esas cosas...

Mientras tanto, en el partido, el balón se voló hasta el mar por culpa de un mal pase de Ishizaki, y mientras Kisugi, Taki e Izawa lo arrojaban al mar para que fuera nadando por el balón, Genzo aprovechó para ir por un poco de agua. El muchacho pidió el agua y distraídamente miró hacia su derecha, y fue en ese momento cuando vio a Lily secándole el rostro a Daniel. Era muy evidente que a él le gustaba ella, y ella o bien se hacía la tonta o bien no se había dado cuenta, pero tratándose de alguien tan coqueta como Lily, muy seguramente ella fingía hacerse la tonta. Genzo se molestó, porque Taro siempre la defendía y creía mucho en ella, pero tal parecía ser que su novia se ponía a coquetar con otros en cuanto él se daba la vuelta.

Mientras tanto, Lily en verdad que no se daba cuenta de la admiración que Daniel sentía por ella, y seguía secando con cuidado los ojos de su amigo.

¿Ya estás mejor?.- preguntó ella, preocupada.- De verdad que lo siento mucho.

Estoy bien, con tan linda doctora no se puede esperar menos.- comentó Daniel.

No soy doctora, apenas una simple estudiante.- replicó Lily.- Pero gracias.

Sería una gran doctora, ¿no has pensado en serlo?.- sugirió Daniel.

Sería interesante.- admitió Lily.- Sirve que podría estudiar Medicina Deportiva para estar cerca de Tarito.

Más bien, pensaba que bien me podrías curar a mí.- gruñó Daniel.

¿A ti? ¿De qué estás enfermo?.- se preocupó Lily.

Del corazón.- rió Daniel.- ¿No quieres curármelo?

Anda, si serás.- Lily alejó a Daniel de un empujón.

Taro anda preguntando por ti.- comentó Genzo, en esos instantes.

Lily dejó de reír súbitamente y miró a Genzo con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella.

¿Interrumpo?.- se mofó Genzo.- Perdón, puedo dejarte sola con tu conquista, si quieres.

Eres más ponzoñoso que un alacrán.- replicó Lily.- ¿No hay por ahí algunas fans a quienes ir a presumirle tus "habilidades"?

Si quieres que te deje sola con el muchacho con quien engañas a Misaki, nada más dímelo.

Más bien lo decía para ver si Caro se da cuenta de lo presumido que eres con tus fans.- replicó Lily.- Que por cierto no se ha enterado aun de la última vez que anduviste de resbaloso con aquel grupito de fans alemanas.

Lily y Genzo se miraron fijamente y con mucho odio. Daniel los miró a ambos.

Este... No creo que sea para tanto... .- intervino Daniel.

No intervengas.- Lily y Genzo lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Bueno, yo nada más decía...

Y mientras Lily y Genzo se peleaban ante un Daniel que se veía muy avergonzado, Taki, Izawa y Kisugi intentaban "ahogar" (de broma, pues) a Ishizaki en el mar.

¡Dejen a mi chiquito en paz!.- pidió Yoshiko.

Haz algo.- empujó Sanae a Manabu.

¿Cómo qué?.- Manabu se quedó con cara de "what?".

Yo que sé, tú ve.- ordenó Sanae.

Manabu se metió al mar, e Izawa inmediatamente intentó "ahogar" al muchacho.

"Ya sabía yo que Izawa iba a intentar matarme por bajarle a Bere", pensó Manabu. "Ay, mínimo me hubiera quitado los lentes...".

 _Vamos a la playa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

 **Notas:**

Bueno, lo de "sol, arena y mar", "cuando calienta el sol, aquí en la playa" y "la chica del bikini azul" son canciones de Luis Miguel, la primera se llama "Sol, arena y mar", la segunda se llama "Cuando calienta el sol" y la tercera se llama "La chica del bikini azul". Las demás canciones se las quedo a deber, porque ni me sé los nombres ni quienes la cantan XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4- por K_ro**

Mientras Taki, Izawa y Kisugi intentaban ahogar a Manabu, una pareja muy peculiar continuaban con tan rara discusión…

\- ¡Yo no coqueteo con mis fans! – Casi gritaba Genzo a Lily-

\- ¡Que si no! no recuerdas el otro día saliendo de la conferencia de prensa un grupo de chicas se acercaron a ti y coqueteabas con ellas…."Será un placer firmarles a tan lindas chicas"-Lily dijo esto últimos intentando imitar la voz del portero-

\- No iba a ser grosero con las niñas, además… yo no ando limpiando la cara a cualquier tipo que le caiga basura en los ojos- Genzo miró a la chica con cara de pocos amigos-

\- Oye amigo, disculpa pero yo no soy cualquier tipo- Daniel intervenía en la plática-

\- ¡Tu cállate!- gritaron los dos chicos enfurecidos

Daniel no entendía a la pareja, sin duda alguna sabía que entre ambos jóvenes existía algo más que una simple "amistad" si es que así se lo podía llamar. Justo en ese momento dos chicos caminaban rumbo a la barra del bar y observaron a su pareja de amigos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- preguntó Caro pero los muchachos estaban tan concentrados en su pleito que no prestaron atención-

\- No creo que te escuchen Carito- Taro sabia que el carácter de Lily era de peligro-

\- Tu amigo tiene razón, mejor déjalos, es un pleito de enamorados, si se les nota que se aman con locura-dijo Daniel con cara de resignación-

Todos quedaron en shock, incluyendo a Lily y Genzo, pues no creían lo que el chico había dicho.

\- ¡!QUE QUE!¡- Caro y Taro gritaron y miraron a sus respectivas parejas-

\- No Caro, no le hagas caso a este tonto- Genzo se acercó a la chica y la tomó del brazo-

\- Tarito, amor no es lo que crees, es solo que Daniel confundió las cosas- Lily miró a su amigo-

Daniel no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, estaba casi seguro que entre Genzo y Lily había algo más, o al menos eso parecía minutos atrás.

\- Anda Lily… dile a Taro el porque discutíamos- Genzo rió burlonamente-

\- ¿Seguro quieres que le diga?, por mi encantada- Lily retó a Genzo, ella sabía perfectamente que podía acusarlo-

\- ¿¡Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!- Caro estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Entonces la chica miró a Daniel- Daniel, ¿nos puedes decir porque discutían?

Daniel no sabía si era lo correcto, después de todo, el tenía mucho que ver en ese pleito y lo que menos quería era empeorar las cosas

\- Pues…-tartamudeó Daniel- sucede que… ellos querían darle una sorpresa a Bere…si eso… querían ayudarme….pero… pues….tu sabes… tu sabes como es mi hermanita… y su genio y…. además…mis amigos…y las bebidas…el sol, la arena… el calor… en fin… muchas cosas… eso paso…- Daniel abrazó a su amiga Caro, después de todo ellos se conocían bien ya que al igual que Lily, Bere y ella eran sus mejores amigas y se conocían desde chicas así que lógico que conocía a Daniel también- así que no te preocupes, mejor dime…¿Quién es el chico que te tiene cacheteando las banquetas? Mira que Marco esta dispuesto

\- Ese chico soy yo...-dijo Genzo que jaló a Caro para abrazarla, realmente se le veía molesto al portero, ¿la razón? Pues podría ser por la Caro y la supuesta llegada de Marco… o ¿podría también ser…?-

\- ¡Vaya amigo!- rió Daniel ante la reacción del muchacho- si que eres goloso-

Genzo lo miró feo y Lily casi se ataca de risa, pero se contuvo, aunque Caro y Taro seguían sin entender la actitud de los tres…

\- Lily…-dijo Taro a su novia, él la miró y le dio a entender que debían hablar-

Lily comprendió lo que Taro quería así que solo asintió con su cabeza-

\- Ni hablar creo que mi visita ha creado problemas- Daniel estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento- dejen me presento…Mi nombre es Daniel Mendoza y soy el hermano de Berenice, y gran amigo de estas dos, dirigiendo su mirada a las chicas, y he venido aquí a pasar las vacaciones con mis amigos-

Taro y Genzo lo miraron, algo en él no le daban confianza, Taro quizás podría sentirse amenazado ya que a leguas se le notaba interés por Lily, pero Genzo… ¿Qué motivos podría tener? (si que me hago mensa con estas preguntas XDDD)

\- Bueno ya… será mejor regresar con los demás, mira que Alisse debe pensar que fuimos a la mismísima palmera a traer los cocos- Lily dijo esto para despejar la situación-

Así se fueron las dos parejas con los demás. Daniel ya no los siguió pues quedaron que irían a cenar todos juntos a un famoso lugar de tan famosa playa (XDDD)

\- ¿Se acabaron los cocos de aquella palmera?- se burló Alisse al ver que sus amigos habían tardado mucho-

\- Te lo dije- Lily miró a Alisse con cara de "hello con tu hello" (frase patentada por Lily de Wakabayashi n _n)

\- Lo sentimos muchachos pero había mucha gente- se disculpó Caro con sus amigos-

\- Yo pensaba que habías huido del partido Wakabayashi- Carlos se burló del chico

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños de Souza-

\- Ya estuvo bueno de pleitos por hoy- Caro estaba molesta aún por lo sucedido con anterioridad, caminando hacia sus amigas, empujando a Genzo y dándole un buen pisotón a de Souza-

\- ¿y ahora a ti que te pico?- preguntó Carlos-

\- Nada que te importe

\- Eso me pasa por preguntar… bah! Me da igual- Carlos se dio vuelta y se fue a sentar junto a su novia Sanae-

\- ¿Que paso?- preguntaron Alisse y Bere-

\- No se preocupen, nada del otro mundo- intervino Lily, ya que no quería revolver las cosas más- mejor díganme… ¿Qué novedades hubo?

\- Pues no mucho, solo que al novio de esta- Alisse miró de reojo a Bere- casi lo ahogan.

\- Si, pobre de mi nene, ese Izawa casi lo mata- Bere acarició la frente que Manabu que estaba recostado sobre la arena-

\- Si pero la súper Bere salió al rescate del chico- Alisse rió a carcajadas- miren como quedó Izawa- Izawa estaba tirado en la arena con un gran chichón en la cabeza, lo que causó risa a todos las chicas-

\- Oigan muchachos y ¿ustedes porque tienen caras tan largas?- preguntó Hikaru a sus compañeros-

\- No es nada, solo que estoy cansado- Genzo miró en dirección a las chicas-

\- ¿Y tu Taro?- preguntó Ryo al ver también a su amigo con cierta molestia-

\- También lo estoy, ha sido un día largo-

\- Oigan muchachos… no sé si sea un buen momento para comentarles, pero los demás y yo hemos planeado salir mañana de tour por la playa- Jun se notaba entusiasmado contándoles la idea-

\- Por mi no hay problema- dijo Genzo indiferente

\- Vamos Genzo quita esa cara larga, es un buen momento para que hagas las pases con Caro- Souza sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos pero también sería un buen momento para reconciliarse, cosa que dejó sorprendido al portero-

\- ¿Y tu Taro? ¿Contamos contigo?- preguntó Ryo-

\- Si, vayamos- Taro tendría la oportunidad de estar con Lily y lejos de ese tal Daniel-

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse a la orilla del mar, se podían ver algunas parejas contemplando el atardecer… el amor… el amor….

\- Te quiero tanto… tanto, tanto, tanto… cada día un poco más…- cantaba Ryo al oído de Yoshiko-

\- Oh! Ryo que romántico eres… mientras la chica se recargaba en el hombro de su amado-

\- No entiendo como Yoshiko puede estar con Ryo, sinceramente no se que le ve… además de feo es un bobo- Yukari veía a la pareja anterior sentados y abrazados muy cariñosamente-

\- Ryo es una gran persona Yuka- Jun le cogía las manos- y sabes que la belleza no esta en el físico, sino en el interior-

\- Lo sé pero aun así sigo pensando que esa pareja como que no queda (esa pareja nada mas? :p jeje)

\- Ya, no le des tanta importancia, mejor sigamos construyendo nuestro castillo, de acuerdo?- Yukari dejó de prestar atención a la pareja y continuó junto a Jun la construcción de su castillo de arena-

\- Eres hermosa- Souza miró a Sanae con ojos de borrego- y me encanta estar así contigo

\- Gra….gracias- Sanae no podía evitar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas- tu también eres muy guapo-

\- Cierra tus ojos- pidió Carlos

Ella obedeció

\- Ábrelos- ordenó el muchacho

Al abrirlos vio en la arena dibujado un corazón con el nombre de ella, Sanae estaba muy contenta por tal detalle, abrazó al chico y ambos unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

\- No me gusta verte molesta- Genzo se sentó a una lado de Caro-

\- No estoy molesta- contesto la chica con indiferencia-

\- ¿A no?- Genzo la miró incrédulo

\- …

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica, se creo un silencio incómodo, esos silencios incómodos en los que lo que más deseas es salir corriendo. Caro tenía su mirada fija a lo lejos, Genzo por su parte sabía de sobra que Carolina tenía motivos para estar enfadada, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento la joven recargó su cabeza en su hombro

\- Me molesta que no me tengas confianza-por fin dijo la chica-

\- Yo…

\- No digas nada… olvidemos lo de hoy, pero solo quiero pedirte…confianza-

Genzo sonrió a la chica y ella también lo hizo, quedando ambos jóvenes abrazados.

\- Mañana te preparé el desayuno corazón- Yayoi abrazaba a Hikaru del brazo-

\- Será todo un privilegio para mí comer lo que tú hagas mi vida-

\- Hay Hikaru…eres tan lindo- la chica abrazó al muchacho tan fuerte que no querían soltarse ambos jóvenes-

-Lily… dime…- Taro estaba algo serio con la mexicana- Daniel… ¿te gusta?- Lily le sorprendió mucho la pregunta de Taro- porque si es así solo dime… entenderé bien, no tienes que estar conmigo por compromiso u obligación-

La joven miró al jugador con una mirada tierna y serena, en el fondo sabía el porque de la pregunta y más que enojarse le causó gracia ver al chico en tal dilema

\- Tonto- se limitó a decir Lily-

\- ¿Tonto?¿por…- Taro ya no pudo decir más, unos labios lo estaban callando

\- Sabes que te quiero solo a ti, Daniel es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco de niña, pero para mi, mi único y gran amor eres tú, ¿Comprendes?

Taro asintió y tomó de la cintura a Lily a quien besó muy apasionadamente

\- ¡Qué agradable fue el día de hoy!-Alisse estiraba sus brazos, mientras se sentaba en una rocas que estaban muy cerca de ahí

\- Que si lo fue, ganamos el partido de fútbol, nos bronceamos, nos mojamos…-Tsubasa narraba las experiencias del día mientras que Alisse lo miraba con gracia-

\- Supongo el día terminó bien, no?

Tsubasa quedó pensativo, luego mirando a Alisse sonrió

\- Terminó bien, pero… ¿podría terminar mejor?- el capitán nipón se acercó a la chica, robándole un beso, la joven correspondió al beso, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de él- (Alisse me va a matar por eso AHHHH)

Manabu no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos (ni modo que su nariz XDD), todo parecía un mundo alterno, ¿desde cuando las cosas estaban así? Simplemente no entendía como había sucedido… ¿un hechizo?… ¿una realidad alterna?... ¿una locura?, podían ser muchas cosas….

\- ¿En que piensas bebe?- preguntó Bere al chico de anteojos-

\- ¿Cómo dices?- Manabu seguía más sorprendido por el simple hecho de saber que estaba con una chica tan linda como Berenice

\- pregunte que en que pensabas-

\- No, bueno… es solo que… ¿no crees que algo está mal?

-¿mal? ¿A que te refieres?

\- Nada… supongo que deben ser alucinaciones mías

\- Hay bebe, creo que ha sido un día largo, lo mejor será que nos vayamos al hotel y no se… quizás tal vez…tu y yo podamos… -Bere comenzó a jugar con su dedo en el cuello de Manabu, el chico estaba rojo… que digo rojo… verde, morado, azul, negro… en fin, una gama de colores ante tal propuesta, al chico se le nublaron los ojos y lo ultimo que hizo fue caer desmayado a mitad de la playa…

 **Notas:**

Te quiero tanto es una canción de onda vaselina y no se… se me ocurrió en ese momento…

Alisse, no me mates, ok? Aun queda la idea del barranco XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Manabu abrió los ojos. Bere le secaba la frente con un paño mojado.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó él.

Te desmayaste.- respondió Bere.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño... Soñé que nos íbamos a la playa, y que tú me pedías que... Bueno, que tuviéramos un poco más de intimidad...

Eso no fue un sueño, corazón.- Bere le habló en susurros, acercándose de una forma muy sexy a él.- Es tu realidad...

Manabu se levantó de un salto de la cama. Se encontró en su habitación del hotel, con Bere subida en su cama y vestida tan solo con su bikini.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Manabu.

Pues vine a pasar tiempo con mi novio.- respondió Bere, sin dejar su tono provocativo.- Tenemos tiempo de no "darnos cariño"

¡Anda la osa! ¡De no "darse cariño"! ¿En algún momento Manabu y Bere se habían "dado cariño"? El solo pensarlo hacía que a Manabu quisiera sangrarle la nariz. O él estaba loco o de veras estaba en un universo paralelo... Cierto es que Manabu creía que Berenice era una chica muy preciosa y a él le gusta mucho ella, pero estaba perfectamente conciente de que a Izawa le gustaba Bere y que a Bere le gustaba Izawa... O al menos eso había sido hasta ese extraño partido en donde todos andaban con otras personas...

¿Qué pasa, Manabu?.- le preguntó Bere.- ¿Ya no me quieres?

Eh, no es que no te quiera... .- tartamudeó Manabu.- Es solo que debemos mantenernos vírgenes hasta el matrimonio y...

Déjate de tonterías.- gritó Bere, tomando a Manabu por la manga de su playera y lo tumbó sobre la cama.

Bere se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Al principio, Manabu se resistía, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo al muchacho le fue agradando el beso y se dejó llevar... Y de pronto (y antes de que Sanae_82 me mate XD), la puerta del cuarto se abrió con violencia. Manabu lanzó lo más lejos que pudo a Bere, la cual se cayó de la cama. El muchacho vio entonces que Izawa era la persona que había entrado a la habitación y que los miraba con extrañeza.

¡No es lo que tú crees!.- gritó Manabu, asustado y acomodándose los lentes.- ¡No le hice nada, te lo juro!

¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- Bere lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Perdón, yo solo vine a... .- comenzó a decir Izawa.

¡A matarme, ya lo sé!.- gritó Manabu.- ¡Por favor, no me mates, te prometo que nunca más volveré a tocar a tu novia!

Manabu salió corriendo de la habitación. Izawa y Bere se miraron extrañados.

Mira lo que hiciste.- gruñó Bere.- Muchas gracias.

Oye, no es mi culpa que quieras agasajarte con tu novio y que no cierres la puerta del cuarto.- replicó Izawa.

Eres un baboso.

Y tú una mensa.

Manabu corría y corría, pensando que con toda seguridad pronto aparecería Izawa con una hacha en la mano, dispuesto a descuartizarlo. Mientras Manabu se escondía detrás de una palmera, Ishizaki y Yoshiko pasaron tomados de la mano y besándose. A Manabu se le hizo un cuadro de lo más grotesco...

Esto ya fue suficiente.- musitó Manabu.- Tengo que cambiar todo esto. No puedo permitir que mis amigos sigan cometiendo estas tonterías.

Sería una labor de titanes, pero Manabu haría lo posible para lograrlo. Los primeros a quienes Manabu intentaría convencer serían a Tsubasa y Sanae. El muchacho aprovecharía el hecho de que Alisse había vuelto a molestarse con Tsubasa porque éste prefirió irse a jugar futbolito en vez de pasear con ella a la luz de la luna. Y Sanae estaba en el restaurante, cenando sola porque Genzo y Carlos se habían quedado en la playa en ronda perpetua de penales. Manabu se dirigió a la habitación de Tsubasa y tocó a la puerta con energía.

¿Qué pasa, Manabu?.- preguntó Tsubasa, cuando abrió la puerta.

¿Estás ocupado?.- quiso saber Manabu.

Iba a darme un baño para después ir a contentarme con Alisse.- respondió Tsubasa.

¿Para qué? Esa muchacha y tú son incompatibles.- replicó Manabu.- Mejor vente conmigo y vamos a conocer chicas.

¿Qué? ¿Para qué quiero conocer chicas, si ya tengo a Alisse?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

Porque ella no es para ti.- Manabu tomó a Tsubasa de la manga de la camisa y se lo llevó con él.

¡Espera!.- protestó Tsubasa, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar la llave de su cuarto.- Ya te dije que quiero contentarme con Alisse.

Y yo ya te dije que yo quiero conocer chicas.- replicó Manabu.

¿Y para qué quieres conocer chicas, si ya tienes a Berenice?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.- Ella es una chica muy linda, incluso Izawa piensa que tienes mucha suerte.

Y precisamente por eso quiero conocer a otra chica.- dijo Manabu.- Para evitar que Izawa me mate...

Él no haría eso...

¡Eso no importa ahora!

Tsubasa y Manabu bajaron hasta el lobby y se dirigieron al restaurante. Manabu vio que Sanae seguía sola y fue con ella.

¡Hola, Sanae!.- saludó Manabu.- ¿Nos podemos sentar?

Eh... .- Sanae apenas y lo pensaba cuando Manabu ya había tomado asiento.

Gracias.- dijo él.

Tsubasa no tuvo más remedio que sentarse también. Sanae y él se miraron y después desviaron la mirada.

¿Cómo te sientes en este clima?.- preguntó Manabu a la chica.- ¿Te agrada?

Sí, es bueno el clima.- respondió Sanae, dando un trago a su vaso de limonada.

Está perfecto.- Manabu reía exageradamente.- ¿No es así?

Tsubasa y Sanae intercambiaron miradas entre sí y después miraron a Manabu, el cual parecía un loco recién salido del psiquiátrico.

¡Oh, pero miren qué tarde es!.- Manabu miró su reloj.- Debo irme.

Pero si tu fuiste el que quería... .- comenzó a protestar Tsubasa.

Sí, yo lo dije, pero olvidé que tengo otros asuntos pendientes.- lo interrumpió Manabu, levantándose de la silla.- Pero por favor, quédate con Sanae, como el gran caballero que eres.

Y antes de que Sanae y Tsubasa pudieran reclamar algo, Manabu se marchó. Antes de salir del restaurante le pidió al capitán de meseros que les pusiera música romántica. Justo en ese momento iban pasando Genzo y Carlos, de regreso de la playa, y cuando el chileno vio a su novia con Tsubasa, casi pega el grito en el cielo.

¡Aléjate de mi novia!.- gritó Carlos, enfurecido y dispuesto a ir a golpearse a aquel que osara acercarse a su amorcito.

Tranquilízate, De Sousa.- Genzo lo detuvo por el brazo.- No hagas un escándalo.

¿Por qué puedo hacer trizas a tu amigo?.- gruñó Carlos.

No, sino porque te pueden correr del hotel.- replicó Genzo.

En ese momento Manabu llegó hasta ellos.

Oye, De Sousa.- dijo Manabu al enfurecido chico.- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

¿Qué favor? ¿Qué no ves que ahorita no puedo porque quieren quitarme a mi novia?

¿Cómo dices?.- Manabu fingió sorpresa.- ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de Tsubasa y Sanae? No te preocupes por ellos, ella le está enseñando buenos modales a él, que mucho le hacen falta.

Dio la impresión de que Genzo iba a soltar la carcajada. Carlos parecía haberse tragado un frasco entero de purgante.

Buenos modales.- gruñó Carlos.

Anda, y necesito que tú me ayudes con alguien, por favor.- insistió Manabu.- Tengo una amiga deprimida que necesita ayuda urgente.

¿Y por qué yo?.- gruñó Carlos.

Porque solo tú puedes convencerla de que no cometa una locura.- dijo Manabu.- Anda, vamos, no te tardarás mucho.

Genzo comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal ahí.

¿De quién se trata, Manabu?.- preguntó Genzo.

Eh... De una amiga que no conoces.- contestó Manabu, nervioso.

¿Hay alguna amiga tuya que yo no conozca?.- cuestionó Genzo, escéptico.

Uy, miles de millones.- replicó Manabu.- Anda, vamos, De Sousa.

Iré con ustedes.- ofreció Genzo.

No será necesario, te aburrirás, quédate mejor en el bar tomándote un buen trago.- ofreció Manabu.- Yo te invito.

Manabu se llevó a Genzo al bar y le dijo al cantinero que lo mantuviera ocupado. Después, Manabu se llevó a De Sousa con él. Genzo se dio por vencido y se dedicó a disfrutar del espectáculo del bar. Estaba tomándose su bebida preparada con vodka cuando vio que Lily entró en el bar, vestida con un transparente y femenino vestido de flores azules y sandalias de tacón. La muchacha llegó a la barra y pidió unas medias de seda, una bebida preparada.

Vaya que te gusta salir de cacería.- comentó Genzo, sentándose junto a ella.

Lily lo miró como si se tratara de un programa de televisión poco interesante.

Eres tú.- dijo la chica, con desdén.- Y por lo que veo, aun traes esa apestosa playera que traías hace rato.

Estaba ejercitándome.- gruñó Genzo.

Sí, claro.

Supongo que Taro no sabe que estás aquí.- dijo Genzo.

No tengo que avisarle de todos los sitios a donde voy.- replicó Lily.

Y supongo que vienes a verte con el hermano de Mendoza.- gruñó Genzo.

Y supongo que tú vienes a ver si pescas a alguna fan.- bufó Lily.

Y mientras tanto Manabu ya había llevado a Carlos con Carolina, la cual les abrió la puerta del cuarto con mucha sorpresa.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Traje a Carlos para que te convenza.- explicó Manabu, atropelladamente, al tiempo que empujaba a Carlos al interior de la habitación.

¿Qué me convenza de qué?.- Carolina no entendía, como era de esperarse.

De que no hagas eso que quieres hacer.- replicó Manabu.- Tú sabes.

Oye, pero...

Carito, sé que no quieres decir nada, porque te avergüenza y lo entiendo.- interrumpió Manabu.- Por eso te traje a Carlos, ya que es latino como tú.

Carlos y Carolina miraron a Manabu con la plena convicción de que se había vuelto loco. Manabu por su parte volvió a hacer la escena del reloj.

¡Pero qué tarde es!.- exclamó Manabu.- ¡Debo irme ya!

Oye, pero...

¡Carlos, habla con ella!.- gritó Manabu, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Manabu bajó a toda velocidad hasta el lobby, queriendo ir por Genzo para mandarlo con Lily, pero se dio cuenta, gustoso, de que el portero ya se le había adelantado. Genzo y Lily discutían acaloradamente, quien sabe por qué, pero discutían. Manabu fue entonces a hablar con el barman.

Oiga, ¿ve a esa pareja de allá?.- preguntó Manabu.

Claro. Llevan peleándose más de media hora.- respondió el barman, suspirando.- Nunca había visto que una pareja tuviera tantas estupideces qué reclamarse.

Pues no son pareja.- rió Manabu.

¿Ah, no?.- se sorprendió el barman.- Pues pareciera que ya están casados. ¡Cómo discuten!

Es que les hace falta un poco de romanticismo.- dijo Manabu.- ¿Podría llevarles por favor una botella de su mejor champaña y darles una mesa privada?

Manabu, por supuesto, le pasó al barman una buena propina.

Por supuesto.- sonrió el barman.- Tengo una champaña muy buena que hace cualquier pareja se reenamore en seguida.

Eso es lo que busco.- rió Manabu.

Pues bien, el plan de Manabu estaba en marcha, pero aun le quedaban muchas cosas por arreglar...

 **Notas:**

Jajaja, no vayan a creer que Bere es así de aventada, pero pues sino no tendría chiste XD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- by K_ro**

\- Entonces en eso quedamos se lo encargo mucho- Manabu dio la propina al barman y prosiguió con sus planes...

\- Veamos… Tsubasa y Sanae ya, Carlos y Caro también, Genzo y Lily…mmm- Manabu pensaba mientras colocaba sus dedos en su barbilla- ahora iremos por…

\- Hola Manabu!- saludó una pareja muy peculiar-

\- Hola Ryo, Yoshiko- mientras hacía una reverencia a sus amigos

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ryo- ¿Qué no estabas con Mendoza?

\- ah… si… pero tuve que salir un momento a …arreglar unos asuntitos, si eso… unos asuntos importantes- el chico estaba un poco nervioso no quería arruinar lo que hasta ahora había logrado-

\- Si tú lo dices- Ryo lo miró de forma suspicaz-

\- Dime Manabu, ¿has visto a Sanae?-

\- ¡¿A Sanae-chan?!- mientras miraba en dirección al restaurante, donde se había quedado con Tsubasa-

\- Claro… ¿cual otra podría ser?- dijo la chica un tanto confundida-

\- Ah… no… digo si…si la he visto, te estaba buscando Yoshiko, me dijo que si te llegaba a ver fueras a la recepción que necesitaba preguntarte algo…-

\- ¿A estas horas?-

\- Si, lo que pasa es que quiere que le des tu opinión sobre un vestido, tu sabes… va a salir esta noche con Carlos, y no sabe que ropa usar-

\- ¿Mi opinión? Pensé que Yukari le ayudaba con eso-

-Bueno es que pidió una segunda opinión… pero no pierdas tiempo… tu ve a verla y yo me quedo con Ryo aquí en el bar un rato- Manaba casi llevaba empujando a Yoshiko a la salida del bar-

A Yoshiko no lo quedó otra y fue a ver que necesitaba su amiga. Mientras que Ryo y él quedaron en el bar, separados de Genzo y Lily-

\- Bueno mi buen amigo, en vista que nos quedamos solos, pidamos algo de beber- Ryo levantaba la mano a un mesero-

\- Nada de beber- Manabu tomo de la manga a Ryo para salir corriendo del lugar-

\- ¡Oye espera!-

Mientras ambos chicos salían del lugar, una chica de ojos verdes estaba en el lobby del hotel leyendo una revista mientras esperaba a Tsubasa.

\- ¡Pero como tarda!- decía la chica un tanto desesperada- no pensé que Tsubasa tardará tanto en bañarse- Alisse llevaba un vestido en tirantes color lila, y el cabello lo llevaba recogido con una pinza.

No muy lejos de ahí un chico alto de cabellos castaños buscaba a su novia.

\- ¿Donde estará el bar? – El joven estaba totalmente desorientado- Lily me dijo que pasando el lobby-

Taro caminó hacia el lobby, cuando a lo lejos divisó a una chica, la joven estaba de espaldas a él-

\- ¡Que bien! Ahí esta Lily- Taro caminó rápidamente hacia la chica- ¡Lily!- gritó casi el joven pero ella no respondió-

Alisse leía un libro mientras esperaba a Tsubasa, estaba tan entretenida que no percibió lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- "Ilusiones" de Richard Bach, veo que has elegido un buen libro amor- Taro abrazó a la chica por el cuello, la chica se sorprendió y al girar la cabeza sus labios se vieron unidos en un beso. Ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos como platos, y rápidamente se separaron-

\- Perdóname… creía que…tu… Lily…-Taro estaba muy avergonzado y no sabía en que momento pasó todo-

Alisse no supo que hacer, salió corriendo de ahí dejando caer su libro. Taro lo recogió, no podía dejar las cosas así, necesitaba pedirle una disculpa y corrió tras ella.

\- Viste lo que yo vi - Ryo dirigió su mirada a Manabu. Ambos muchachos habían presenciado aquella escena-

\- "Esto es perfecto, solitos cayeron"- pensó Manabu y sonrió ante esa ayuda que el destino le había dado-

Mientras la chica de la habitación 512 (XDDD) escuchaba un discurso algo "raro"

\- Mira Caro… ese no es el camino correcto, ¿sabes que la Iglesia prohíbe eso?- Carlos estaba con los brazos cruzados recargado en la puerta de la habitación- además… no ganas nada, mejor habla con Genzo y aclaren las cosas… hay mejores soluciones… ¿Qué tal una terapia de pareja? He escuchado que son buenas, sé que Genzo es un necio y celoso (el burro hablando de orejas) pero si se trata de ti, el accederá…-

\- ¿¡De que diablos hablas de Souza?!- Caro no entendía ni J de lo que le decía-

\- ¡Cómo que de que! De tu intento de suicidio, Genzo me cae mal y tu… pues no del todo, aunque no dejas de ser algo "niña" pero no me gustaría que tomaras esa decisión arrebatarte la vida.

\- ¡MI QUE!- la chica casi escupía el agua que bebía-¡de donde diablas sacaste eso!

\- ¿Que no intentabas eso? ¿Qué no estabas deprimida?- Carlos ahora era el confundido-

\- Que locuras andas diciendo de Souza, si no la controlas… no la fumes ¬¬

\- Mira quien lo dice… - ¬¬, ambos jóvenes se miraban de forma asesina-

\- Bueno ya… ¿de donde sacaste tremenda idea?

\- Manabu me dijo que una amiga estaba deprimida, y me trajo hasta aquí-

-¡Manabu!- exclamó Caro- ya verá ese chico- Caro se disponía a salir pero Carlos la detuvo- ¡Suéltame!

\- Tranquila

\- Me dices que me tranquilice cuando él anda inventando quien sabe que cosa…

\- No digo que no lo hagas… solo que debes pensar mejor las cosas… sabemos que es raro el chico pero no es tan malo-

\- No lo defiendas ¬¬ aunque… aunque quizás razón…pensando bien las cosas…

\- Lo ves, es mejor meditar

\- ¡ya sé! Seguro fue esa Bere…debió decirle a Manabu para vengarse de mi… y seguro fue por haberme comido sus chocolates, o por haber tomado su blusa azul que tanto le gusta, o tal vez… fue por leer su diario, pero solo fueron un par de hojas…

Carlos no lo podía creer °_°, esta chica si que era un caso… sabía de sobra que Bere y ella se llevaban como perros y gatos pero nunca pensó que fuera para tanto.

Mientras, cerca de las piscinas, Jun y Yukari caminaban tomados de la mano, contemplando la luna.

\- Mi amor… ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?- preguntó el joven-

\- No es nada corazón- Yukari sonaba un tanto molesta-

\- Sigues molesta por lo de Ryo, ¿verdad?

\- …

\- Me imaginé, pero no te preocupes…- Jun tomó el mentón de la joven- sabes que Ryo dice y hace bromas pesadas…, no le tomes importancia- Jun estaba por besar lo labios de la joven cuando un par de jóvenes corrían como alma que lleva el diablo-

\- ¡Corre Ishizaki!- Manabu venía jalando a Ryo de la muñeca, corrían tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de la pareja que estaba frente a ellos lo que provocó un choque entre los cuatro chicos-

¡SPLASH! Dos chicos cayeron a la alberca

\- Lo sentimos llevamos prisa- gritó Manabu jalando nuevamente a su acompañante-¡corre!

Los dos chicos estaban en la alberca, nadando o al menos intentando reponerse a la caída

\- ¿Jun estas bien?- primera pregunta que hizo Yukari al momento de salir-

\- ¡Auxilio!- gritó el joven- ¡no se nadar!

Yukari por instinto nadó hasta el chico y con esfuerzos lo sacó de la alberca. Estaba tirado en el piso agitado, se acercó a él quien lo miraba preocupada…

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si gracias…. No debiste molestarte-

\- No fue nada, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi, ¿o no?- Yukari le dio una toalla que estaba cerca de ahí

Ryo tomó la toalla y estaba muy sorprendido, por el simple hecho de que Yukari lo había ayudado a pesar de sus groserías para con ella, el chico quedó callado y pensativo…

\- Yukari… yo…- Ryo empezó a tartamudear- bueno verás… -Yukari lo miraba despreocupada- yo…-el chico jugaba con sus dedos índices- perdón…- Al fin Ryo se había decidido a hablar, mientras que la chica era ahora la sorprendida…- perdón por lo que te dije esta tarde sobre ti.

La chica quedó callada por un momento, sabía que Ryo era un bobo casi todo el tiempo pero esta vez… ella sabía que era sincero, sonriéndole al chico

\- Disculpas aceptadas- Yukari sonrió al chico- solo te quiero pedir un favor-

\- Claro dime

\- Para la próxima vez ten más cuidado, que no creo llegar a tiempo para rescatarte- la chica dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro del muchacho, acto que causó risa en ambos jóvenes-

Si Ishizaki cayó al agua, entonces… a quien jaló Manabu °_°?

\- Creo que los perdimos, no creo que esos perros no persigan de nuevo- Manabu estaba recargado en un muro intentando recuperar el aliento-

\- ¿De que perros hablas?-

\- ¡Ah!- gritó Manabu- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y Ryo?

\- Supongo que se quedaron, aunque no entiendo porque me jalaste de ese modo, Yukari cayó a la alberca, debemos regresar a verlos

Manabu fue como en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que el destino le regalaba otra jugada más, permitiendo que Ishizaki y Yukari quedaran juntos

\- ¡Manabu! Regresemos, quiero saber como esta Yukari- Jun estaba intranquilo-

\- No te preocupes, ellos están bien… no creo que Ryo permita que le pase algo a su novia… perdón… a tu novia...- "por poco"- pensó el chico "estuve por meter la pata"

Mientras en el bar del hotel

\- Cortesía de la casa- el barman llevó la botella de vino a los dos jóvenes

\- ¿Cortesía?- pregunto Lily muy sorprendida-

\- Creo que se equivoco de mesa- Genzo contestó serio- nosotros no pedimos botella

\- Lo se, señor, pero un joven les envía esto- el barman servía las copas de ellos

\- ¿Con que un joven no?- Genzo miró a Lily con sorna- Veo que el hermano de Mendoza anda por estos rumbos-

\- No digas idioteces, además quien dice que en lugar de admiradoras no tienes admiradores

¡Oh! Golpe bajo, si las miradas mataran, ya estarían muertos ambos…

\- En realidad, fue el joven con el que llegó, el chaparrito de lentes- el barman no quería que se armara un pleito ahí, así que opto por decir de parte de quien era el obsequio-me pidió que les trajera una botella para celebrar, si aceptan un consejo, creo que hacen buena pareja, no hay nada mejor que un buen brindis… por ustedes…

\- ¡¿Manabu!?- gritaron el portero y la mexicana-

Mientras Manabu y Jun caminaban rumbo a la "piscina" claro que llevándolo por la ruta panorámica (osea, el camino maaas largo) al legar muy cerca de la entrada…

\- ¡Ahí estas!- Yoshiko bajaba las escaleras-Manabu… esperé a Sanae un rato y nunca abrió la puerta, ¿seguro que me necesitaba?

\- Cla..claro!- Manabu no pudo evitar esconder su nerviosismo- ella me dijo eso.

\- Manabu, ¿sabes donde esta Carlos?- Sanae se acercaba con Tsubasa, quien preguntó lo mismo pero por Alisse-

\- ¿Carlos? ¿Alisse? Este… " _no puedo decirles donde están_ "-pensó el chico de anteojos-

\- ¡Osito!- Bere bajaba las escaleras corriendo, al llegar abrazó al chico plantándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Dónde te habías metido mi amor? Te he estado buscando

\- ¡Mendoza!- gritaron a lo lejos una chica seguida por un muchacho- ¡no es justo! ¡Te has pasado esta vez!

Caro venía hecha un remolino

\- ¿y ti que te pasa?- ¬¬

\- ¡Como que que! Reconozco que no debí comerme tus chocolates, ni tomar tu blusa, ni mucho menos leer tu diario, pero eso de inventar un suicidio, ¡eso si es pasarse de la raya!

\- ¡Que hiciste que! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- Bere era ahora la furiosa- Deja que te ponga las manos encima, y no será suicidio, sino asesinato!

\- ¡Manabu!- Ahora eran dos chicos los que venían haciendo rabietas-

\- ¿Con que somos pareja no?- Lily lo quería estrangular- ¡de donde sacaste que Genzo era mi novio!

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! Ahora si verás Manabu!- Genzo acorraló al joven contra una pared-

\- Sanae ¿no que necesitabas ayuda con tu vestido?- Yoshiko preguntó a la castaña- te he estado buscando, ¿donde te habías metido?-

\- ¿Ayuda? pero si todo el tiempo he estado platicando con Tsubasa

\- ¿Tsubasa? -Carlos sintió que la sangre le hervía- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con tus clases de modales?

\- ¿Modales?- Tsubasa lo miró sorprendido- ¿cuales modales?- luego miró a Sanae con cara de what?

\- Y tu donde estuviste, eh?- Ahora era Sanae quien hacía las preguntas-

\- ¿Yo?- a pues haciendo el ridículo con Caro ¬¬- Manabu me dijo que Caro cometería una locura-

\- ¿Así que ella era tu amiga, no?- Genzo ahora tenía otro motivo para querer ahorcarlo- Si Caro es mi novia, ¿porque no me dijiste nada?

Ahora si Manabu estaba en aprietos, 7 jóvenes estaban en una pelea total. Bere perseguía a Caro por el lobby mientras que ella se defendía diciendo que solo había sido un par de hojas, 6 veces usó su blusa, y solo se había comido 10 chocolates (en la vida real, Caro ya estaría amarrada a un ahuehuete XDD). Carlos, Genzo, Lily, Tsubasa, y Sanae, acorralaban al chico dándole unos buenos golpes, mientras que Yoshiko y Jun veían la escena con una gotita en su cabeza…

\- ¿Que pasa aquí?- Preguntó Ishizaki que en ese momento llegaba con Yukari-

\- Mejor no pregunten- Jun y Yoshiko contestaron con resignación U_U-

La pelea continua durante los próximos 20 min, sin embargo… ¿Qué había pasado con Taro y Alisse?

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas:**

Perdonen la tardanza, pero como explique por algún lado… secuestraron mi compu ¬¬

"Ruta panorámica" significa el camino más largo por el que alguien se puede ir… mi hermano es un experto en eso ¬¬

Bere y Caro siempre se llevan así XDD, verdad Lily, Made?

Dedicado a ti Bere y a tu "osito" XDDDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Mientras tanto, Taro buscaba a Alisse por todo el hotel.

"Ay, que Lily me va a matar", pensó Taro. "Cuando ella se entere de que besé a Alisse confundiéndola con ella, va a acabar conmigo... Y si Alisse le dice a Tsubasa... ¡Por Dios, Tsubasa! ¡Me olvidaba de él, va a hacerme picadillo!".

Alisse, por su cuenta, únicamente deseaba encontrar a Tsubasa y ya. Detestaba la playa, había tenido que soportar el que su novio la desplazara por irse con sus amigotes y ahora el chico al que más odiaba la había besado por accidente.

Odio este lugar, quiero largarme cuanto antes.- gruñó Alisse, para sí misma.

A lo lejos, Taro distinguió la blusa morada que la chilena traía y corrió hacia ella.

¡Alisse!.- gritó el muchacho.- ¡Espera!

Tengo prisa.- gritó Alisse.

¿A dónde vas?

A cualquier parte en donde esté lejos de tu besadora boca.- gruñó Alisse.

Al menos media docena de huéspedes voltearon a verlos, pero ninguno de los dos les prestaron atención.

¡Fue un accidente!.- gritó Taro.- ¡Te confundí con Lily!

¿Cómo me pudiste confundir con ella!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡No nos parecemos en nada!

Yo sé que no, es solo que estabas de espaldas y... .- Taro se detuvo abruptamente al pasar cerca de en donde Manabu era golpeado por una manada de furiosas personas.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

A Alisse también le llamó la atención el hecho y se regresó para ver lo que ocurría. Manabu seguía siendo acorralado y atacado por todos sus amigos, quienes estaban furiosos por el lío en que los había metido.

¡Es que no puede ser posible que le hayas dicho al barman que este baboso y yo somos novios!.- reclamaba Lily, furiosa.

¡No me llames baboso, tonta!.- reclamó Genzo.

¡Tonta la chica que acepte salir contigo!.- replicó Lily.

¡Oye!.- protestó Carolina.

¿Por qué no te molestas?.- le preguntó Lily.- ¡Manabu dijo que él es mi novio!

¡Tú deberías defenderme a mí!.- protestó Genzo.- Nos está insultando.

Te estoy insultado a ti, tarado, que ya quisieras estar conmigo.- lo confrontó Lily.

La discusión estaba más o menos en ese tonito cuando Taro y Alisse se acercaron.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó Taro.- ¿Por qué están todos tan enojados?

¡Porque Manabu hizo que mi novia cenara románticamente a la luz de las velas con Tsubasa!.- protestó Carlos.

¿Qué?.- Alisse se indignó.- ¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué rayos haces cenando con otra?

Oye, que esa otra tiene su nombre.- gruñó Carlos.

No trates así a mi novia.- amenazó Tsubasa.

Ah, ahora sí te acuerdas de ella, ¿no?.- gruñó Carlos.- Hace rato estabas de lo más entusiasmado platicando con mi chica.

¡No me interesa tu novia!.- gritó Tsubasa.

Para eso me tiene a mí.- gruñó Alisse.

Lily de pronto vio a Taro y enfocó su enojo hacia él.

¿Y tú, en donde estabas?.- gruñó Lily.

Te dije que estaba cansado... .- musitó Taro, sorprendido.

Ya lo sé, pero mientras tú descansabas, este baboso se sentía mi novio.- reclamó Lily.

¿Cuál baboso?.- preguntó Taro.

Óyeme, yo no soy un baboso y además, nunca me sentí tu novio.- Genzo se sintió aludido.- Todo fue culpa de Manabu...

Manabu suspiró. Al menos sus amigos habían dejado de atacarlo... Hasta que Alisse y Taro se enteraron de lo ocurrido...

¿Cómo que hiciste que mi novio cenara con otra a la luz de las velas?.- Alisse le dio una buena bofetada.

¿Cómo está eso de que hiciste que mi novia se hiciera pasar por novia de otro?.- gritó Taro, empujando a Manabu.

En ese momento, Bere y Caro dejaron de pelear al ver que los otros dos maltrataban a Manabu. Bere puso cara de pánico y se lanzó tras Manabu.

¡Dejen a mi osito en paz!.- gritó Bere.- ¡No lo lastimen!

Quítate, Bere, que se lo merece.- dijo Lily.- ¡Nos ha jugado chueco!

Mi osito sería incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie.- Bere abrazó a Manabu.- ¡Es tan lindo!

Manabu sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cara al sentir el contacto con Bere.

Tu osito resultó ser un desgraciado que nos puso muchas trampas.- protestó Carlos.- Y muy seguramente fue para divertirse.

Eso es cierto, ¿qué pretendía haciéndonos estar con otros que no son nuestros novios?.- reclamó Sanae.

Yo que sé.- Bere abrazó aun más a Manabu.- Pero debe haber una buena explicación para esto...

Claro que la hay, y todos la sabrían si tan solo dejaran de pelearse y se dedicaran a escuchar.- intervino Jun, en esos momentos.

Así es.- dijo Manabu al fina, pero sin soltarse de Bere.- La cuestión está en que...

En ese momento Izawa hizo acto de presencia. Manabu fue presa de otro ataque de pánico.

¡No la toqué, te lo juro!.- Manabu empujó a Bere.- ¡No me hagas daño!

Jun elevó sus ojos al cielo. Matsuyama y Yayoi le preguntaron a Yukari lo que estaba pasando y ella no pudo darle razón de nada...

¡Qué locura!- comentó Genzo, al tiempo que le daba un trago a su cerveza.

A Manabu le hace falta un psiquiatra urgente.- dijo Taro.

Creo que nuestro amigo ya perdió la razón.- suspiró Tsubasa.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Yo que sé, pero fue muy raro eso de que se la pasara gritando que no había sido culpa de él el que nosotros estuviéramos con las personas equivocadas.- comentó Ishizaki.- ¿De cuál se habrá fumado?

Quien sabe.

Manabu, después de gritar y correr como loco por todo el hotel, fue detenido por dos encargados quienes se encargaron de tranquilizarlo, aunque antes de conseguirlo él se la había pasado pidiéndole a Izawa que no lo matara... Bere decidió pasar la noche cuidándolo y protegiéndolo de las otras locas que querían descuattizarlo.

Aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, Caro.- gruñó Bere.- No pienses que esto ya acabó.

Caro prefirió irse a su cuarto y encerrarse con llave ahí. Lily y Alisse seguían enojadas, sobre todo esta última que no dejaba de gruñirle a Sanae.

Bueno, creo que esto ya fue mucho, ¿no?.- intervino Yukari.- Todo fue un malentendido.

¿Un malentendido?.- cuestionó Alisse.- Si fue un malentendido no entiendo por qué Sanae aceptó estar con mi novio.

Yo no sabía qué era lo que planeaba Manabu, él me dijo que Tsubasa necesitaba una clase de buenos modales.- se defendió Sanae.

Pero si Tsubasa es un caballero, eso no tiene lógica.- gruñó Alisse.

Ay, por favor.- terció Lily.- Ya dejen de pelearse por eso. Mejor dime, Alisse, qué estabas haciendo con Taro.

Ay, no... .- musitó Alisse.

Bueno, ya es suficiente.- dijo Yukari.- Mejor vamos a dormir.

Ya quiero irme de aquí.- gruñó Alisse.- Odio la playa.

"Y más desde que ese desagradable Taro tuvo que besarme", pensó Alisse.

Jun había decidido darle una checada a Manabu ya que él sabía algo de medicina y pues Yayoi se ofreció a acompañarlo también. Al poco rato, Bere se quedó dormida sobre la cama sosteniendo la mano de Manabu. Éste había comenzado a tener un poco de fiebre.

Voy a ponerle paños húmedos en la frente.- comentó Yayoi, tocando la frente de Manabu.

Eres muy servicial.- comentó Jun.

Me gustaría ser enfermera.- dijo Yayoi.- Me gusta cuidar a la gente.

¿En serio? Yo quisiera ser médico.- sonrió Jun.- A mí también me gusta cuidar a la gente.

Claro, tú si podrías salvar vidas.- rió Yayoi.- Yo únicamente quisiera poder mitigarles un poco su dolor.

Jun y Yayoi comenzaron a charlar sobre sus deseos y sus gustos. Mucho rato después, a Manabu se le había bajado la fiebre y dormía tranquilo.

¿Quieres ir a comer algo?.- ofreció Jun.- Yo invito.

Me encantará, me muero de hambre.- sonrió Yayoi.

Y mientras tanto, Yoshiko buscaba quien pudiera ayudarle porque la puerta de su habitación se cerró con llave. Matsuyama regresaba a su cuarto cuando vio a Yoshiko parada afuera de su habitación y vestida con un camisón. Hikaru, inconscientemente, miró a Yoshiko de arriba abajo.

¿Te puedo ayudar?

Gracias.- sonrió Yoshiko.

Ella estaba tan aliviada que no le importó que Hikaru la hubiese encontrado en ropa interior...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 - by K_ro**

Dicen que "después de la tormenta, viene la calma", ¿será cierto?, después de tan movida tarde las cosas parecían estar mas tranquilas, Manabu permanecía recostado en su habitación, la fiebre había cedido gracias a los cuidados de sus amigos y "novia". El chico finalmente reaccionó…

\- ¿Qué paso?- fue lo primero que el chico de anteojos preguntó. Todo fue silencio- parece que ha sido solo un sueño- Manabu se enderezó de la cama, y por un momento se sintió tranquilo al sentir que todo había sido un sueño pero…

\- Ya despertaste corazón- decía la voz de una chica que entraba justo en ese momento- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¡No puede ser!- Manabu se repetía en voz baja…- no ha sido un sueño-

\- ¿Que sucede osito?- Bere lo miraba incrédula, de unos días para acá, el chico había cambiado mucho…

Manabu miró a la chica… muy extrañado y confundido por la situación, trató de recordar el momento en el que todo había cambiado tan drásticamente pero su cabeza no le daba razones…

\- Ya no pienses en nada mi osito bimbo- Bere abrazó al muchacho, cosa que causó un rojo tomate en el chico- daremos una vuelta por el hotel y ya veras como todo regresa a tu cabecita-

Bere dio un beso en la frente al chico y salió de la habitación para dejar vestirlo a gusto.

Manabu se levantó y mirándose al espejo…

\- ¡Eso es! Daré una vuelta y despejare mi mente-

10 min mas tarde, vemos a 5 chicos tomando el desayuno

\- A mi me da la impresión que Genzo esta muy molesto- comentó un chico de cabello castaño-

\- No me digas Misaki… - dijo irónicamente Carlos-

\- Cualquiera estaría molesto, y yo debería estarlo más- protestó Lily- mira que confundirme con la novia de ese aprovechado-

\- No creo que debamos ser tan injustos con el Lily- Sanae defendió a su amigo Genzo-

\- ¿Lo estas defendiendo?- Carlos preguntó su novia-

\- Por supuesto, no veo porque debemos atacarnos entre nosotros-

\- Sanae tiene razón, no debemos pelear entre nosotros, suficiente fue con el mal entendido- Tsubasa salió al rescate de la chica castaña-

\- Tsubasa, ¿tu también?- Carlos alzó la voz- Veo que sacaste partido de tu lección de "buenos modales" ¬¬

\- Carlos, por favor no es para tanto…- Sanae intentaba controlar al chico-

\- No lo dije para ofenderte, simplemente piensa las cosas… nadie tiene la culpa aquí, esta bien?- Tsubasa respondió lo mas tranquilo que pudo, quería evitar crear mas problemas de los necesarios-

\- Así lo espero…- ¬¬ - por cierto… ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia?

\- Es verdad Tsubasa, ¿donde está Alisse?- Lily preguntó al chico-

Taro al escuchar el nombre de la chica, simplemente sintió un frió recorrer su médula.

\- Pues no se… le pregunté si quería bajar a desayunar con nosotros pero dijo que no… parece que se enfermó, aunque no lo se… está muy rara- Tsubasa como siempre de despistado intentaba buscar una razón, pero no la encontró-

\- Iré a hablar con ella, creo que ayer le reclame algo que no debía, aunque pensándolo bien… a quien debí preguntarle fue a ti Taro…- Tu que hacías con Alisse?- Lily lo miró de forma incriminatoria-

Taro sintió que el mundo se le venia encima… aun no estaba listo para esa pregunta… aunque ¿Cuándo estaría listo? XDD

\- Pues…- Taro comenzó a tartamudear-

\- ¡Buen dia amigos!- saludo una chica de cabello negro y corto-

\- ¡Hola Caro!- Saludó Taro- ¿como amaneciste?

\- Muy bien Misaki, gracias por preguntar

\- No te escapas Misaki… ¬¬- Lily le murmuró al chico-

\- ¿Que no te habían matado?- se burló Carlos de la chica-

\- No le hagas caso Caro, creo que Carlos anda de mal humor –jutificó Tsubasa- almorzó gallo…

\- No te preocupes, tomo el comentario de quien viene ¬¬- Caro comenzó a tararear una canción (y que no lo digan en la esquina...el venao...el venao…) cosa que no causo gracia a su "amigo"

\- ¿Vienes a desayunar?- preguntó Lily- siéntate- haciendo un espacio en la mesa-

\- No, vine a preguntarles si han visto a Genzo, ayer me quede dormida y ya no pude verlo-

\- Yo mejor diría que me dio miedo que Bere me matara- Carlos se seguía mofando-

\- Olvídenlo, mejor lo busco en su cuarto, quizás aun siga dormido- Caro lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas al chico moreno-

\- Por cierto Tsubasa, Alisse quiere hablar contigo, me dijo que te veía a las 11 cerca de las piscinas- Fue lo último que dijo Caro antes de salir rumbo a la habitación de Genzo.

Mientras tanto, en el lobby del hotel

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- A nombre de Wakabayashi- respondió una voz

\- No se preocupe Sr., todo estará listo para la ceremonia-

\- Amor, ¿crees que sea correcto?- preguntó una chica de cabellos negros-

\- No tienes que temer, es lo queremos ambos – el chico besó

Manabu caminaba por los pasillos del hotel en compañía de su "osita", cuando algo llamó su atención, el muchacho de recepción tenía una interesante conversación con el gerente y dueño del hotel…

\- Entonces es cierto, ya han llegado- preguntó el dueño del hotel-

\- Así es señor, el joven…- mirando la hoja donde apuntó el nombre- Waka… Wakaba…yashi, ha venido con su prometida-

\- ¿Quién dijo?- Manabu se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su compañero, el cual estaba tras una planta para evitar ser visto-

\- En ese caso dile a los empleados que preparen el jardín principal, este hotel se reconoce por su elegancia y no podemos perder el prestigio, esta boda debe ser única-

\- ¡Se va a casar Genzo!- fue lo que gritó Manabu, fue tal su grito que todos le miraron con rareza, incluyendo a su acompañante, quien al igual que él se sorprendió-

\- Osito… ¿que acabas de decir?- Bere preguntó entre curiosa y sorprendida-

\- Genzo se va a casar…-repitió automáticamente Manabu no saliendo aún del shock-

\- ¡Mendiga Caro!- fue lo que gritó Bere- se va a casar y la desgraciada no me ha dicho… ¬¬

\- No puede ser…- balbuceo el chico, su estado de shock estaba dominándolo- ellos no pueden casarse… no deben…-

\- ¿Por qué no deben?- preguntó nuevamente-

\- Porque él ama a Lily... y Caro a Carlos… no pueden- Manabu cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho e inmediatamente trato de corregirlo pero la joven lo interrumpió con una enorme carcajada…

\- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD… osito, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, si a leguas se nota que ambos aman a sus respectivas parejas… Ay bebe, creo que ahora si te afecto la noticia…

Manabu le miró entre nervioso y asustado, sus intentos por reunir a las parejas correctas estaba en peligro con la boda, el no podía permitirlo

\- No deben casarse… y de mi cuenta corre que así sea- pensó el chico e ideando algún plan para evitar la boda a toda costa...

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

"No, no, no, no puede ser", pensaba Manabu. "¡Esto tiene que ser una locura!".

Bere seguía extrañada con la actitud de su "osito". Manabu estaba convencido de que la supuesta boda entre Genzo y Caro sería un error. Wakabayashi amaba a Lily y Carolina estaba enamorada de Carlos, ellos cometerían un grave error si llegaban a casarse... Manabu debía impedir la boda a como diera lugar, aun cuando no contara con la ayuda de su "novia".

Wakabayashi iba bajando en esos momentos a desayunar. El chico estaba de mal humor, por culpa de Manabu él se había peleado con Caro y habían confundido a Lily con su novia. ¿Quién iba a querer andar con esa mexicana que se creía más que los demás? Por más hermosa, sexy e inteligente que fuera, pensó Genzo, no andaría con ella ni en mil...

Vaya, ya apareció el desaparecido.- se burló Lily en esos momentos.- ¿En dónde dejaste a Caro?

Yo no sé, ¿no estabas tú con ella?.- reclamó Genzo.

Sí, pero fue a buscarte, tonto.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- De veras, contigo no se puede...

¿Y tú qué, doña Perfecta?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Sigues dejando a tu novio con Farfán?

No hables de lo que no sabes.- respondió Lily, casi gritando.

No sé como alguien pudo suponer que eres mi novia.- gruñó Genzo.- Ni quien te aguante, pesada.

¡Mira quien habla!.- replicó Lily.- Ya quisieras tú que yo anduviera contigo, pero nunca se te va a hacer... Yo amo a Tarito y a nadie más.

¿Y por eso lo engañabas con el tipo aquel que según es hermano de Berenice?

Lily esbozó una mueca. Manabu apareció en esos momentos, muy feliz de que Lily y Genzo estuvieran juntos, aun cuando estuvieran peleándose. Al joven se le ocurrió una idea, pero necesitaría la ayudita inocente de algunos de sus amigos para ponerla en práctica...

Mientras tanto, la chica del cabello negro y el muchacho de largas greñas llegaron a su habitación y se besaron largamente. Los jóvenes estaban muy felices de estar juntos y al fin iban a unir sus vidas en una de las máximas pruebas de amor que puede haber entre dos personas. La pareja subió a su habitación y una vez ahí, la chica abrió la puerta que conducía al balcón y aspiró el dulce aroma del mar.

Éste será el sitio perfecto para nuestro casamiento.- comentó ella.- Será todo grandioso.

Claro que lo será, mi amor.- el joven se acercó a su prometida y la abrazó por detrás.- Te daré todo lo que te mereces...

Los jóvenes se besaron largamente y con intensidad por un largo rato. El tono y la intensidad de los arrumacos iban aumentando hasta que ella puso un alto y se separó.

Debemos concentrarnos, mi amor.- dijo la chica.- Guardemos algo para nuestra luna de miel.

Ya estoy ansioso.- confesó el muchacho.- Pero tienes razón. Si no nos controlamos, después tu hermano vendrá a querer golpearme...

La joven soltó una alegre carcajada y él la imitó. Así pues, la pareja decidió cambiarse de ropa para bajar a disfrutar del agua del mar y de la alberca.

Mientras tanto, Manabu hablaba con la recepcionista del hotel. La chica se resistía a darle la habitación nupcial que había reservado Wakabayashi, más que nada porque era información confidencial. Sin embargo, Manabu no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente...

Por favor, señorita, le pagaré muy bien.- insistía Manabu.

No se trata de eso, señor.- replicó la joven.- En este hotel somos estrictos con la confidencialidad de nuestros clientes.

Eso lo entiendo, pero es que si usted no me lo dice, será culpable de una gran desgracia.- insistió Manabu.- Se van a casar dos amigos míos, cometiendo un grave error.

¿Y eso qué?.- la chica enarcó las cejas.

¡Que me tiene que decir en donde van a pasar su primera noche de casados!.- gritó Manabu.- Quizás podría boicotearles la noche de bodas en el caso de que no pueda echar a perder la boda.

La recepcionista miró a Manabu con cara de "hello con tu hello". El chico de plano se sintió intimidado y prefirió cambiar de táctica, aunque ya no sabía cuál más usar, ya que después de todo ninguna le estaba funcionando.

Le daré tanto dinero que no tendrá que volver a trabajar en mucho tiempo.- murmuró Manabu, como si estuviera contándole un gran secreto.- Y si eso no basta... Le pagaré con mi cuerpo...

La chica puso cara de espanto. ¿En verdad el muchacho de lentes le estaba hablando en serio? Ella estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad cuando Carlos apareció a hacerle el quite.

Creo que lo que mi amigo.- Carlos puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho.- Quiere decirle es que le va a pagar "con su trabajo", no con su cuerpo. ¿Verdad, Manabu?

Claro, sí, eso era.- asintió Manabu, sudando frío.- Eso quise decir.

Lo siento, señor, pero ya le dije que no.- replicó la joven recepcionista.- Y le suplico que me deje en paz o tendré que llamar a seguridad para que lo echen a patadas del hotel.

Manabu suspiró. La recepcionista entonces acudió a atender a otro huésped y Manabu agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Se le habían acabado las ideas. Carlos notó la depresión de su amigo y quiso ayudarlo-

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- quiso saber De Sousa.- Has andado de lo más raro, diciendo cosas que no son y de repente te apareces aquí pidiendo quien sabe que cosa a la pobre recepcionista, a la que por cierto le prometiste que le pagarías con tu cuerpo.

Es que no lo entiendes.- musitó Manabu.- Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende... Wakabayashi y Caro se van a casar y a nadie le importa...

¿Wakabayashi se va a casar?.- se sorprendió De Sousa.- ¿Y con esa loca de la Carolina? ¿Bromeas?

No,. no bromeo.- Manabu sintió que un rayito de esperanza se posaba sobre él.- Van a casarse, ¿no te parece una locura?

Claro que me lo parece.- asintió Carlos.- Pobre Wakabayashi, va a volverse loco con esa loca. Pero bueno, dicen que siempre hay roto para un descosido.

Manabu casi se cae para atrás. Carlos estaba hablando en broma y parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que Carolina, SU Caro, fuese a casarse con otro. Demonios, era necesario poner manos a la obra, y cuanto antes, mejor...

En ese momento, la recepcionista se metió a un cuarto interior, no sin lanzarle antes a Manabu una mirada de advertencia, pero éste estaba aun charlando con Carlos, así que no hubo mucha preocupación por parte de ella. Sin embargo, De Sousa se despidió al poco rato y entonces Manabu supo que era el momento...

Aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, el joven se metió al mostrador y trató de manipular la computadora para tratar de encontrar lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, Manabu no sabía nada sobre el sistema operativo del hotel, así que él movió aquí y allá, cerró carpetas, abrió otras, hizo un completo pandemónium y entonces... Repentinamente, la computadora se apagó. Presa del pánico, Manabu movió y picó cuanto botón se le puso enfrente y la computadora volvió a reiniciarse, pero con algunos cambios...

Cuando la recepcionista salió a su puesto, encontró a un montón de huéspedes molestos esperándola en el mostrador. Al parecer, ninguna de las tarjetas electrónicas que funcionaban como llaves servían ya, además de que las cajas fuertes no querían devolverle los objetos personales a sus dueños y así varias cosas más...

Manabu sonrió, muy feliz. No había conseguido averiguar cuál era la suite nupcial, pero al menos había conseguido armar un lío en el hotel... Y eso, por fuerza, iba a tener que detener las cosas...

Mientras tanto, Bere se dirigía muy indignada a la habitación de Caro. Era increíble que ella se fuera a casar y que no le hubiese dicho nada a Berenice, una de sus mejores amigas. Ah, pero esa mujer la iba a escuchar, claro que sí,. Bere no iba a dejar que Caro se casara a menos que la hiciera madrina o algo similar.

¡Carolina Ledesma!.- gritó Bere, entrando a la habitación.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Caro, efectivamente, estaba ahí, en compañía de Alisse. Cansada de buscar a Genzo, la chica había regresado a su habitación, en compañía de la chilena. Así pues, cuando Bere entró, las otras dos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "What?", ya que no entendían de qué rayos hablaba la muchacha loca.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa?.- preguntó Carolina, confundida.- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Ha de haber comido demasiado queso.- musitó Alisse.

Si no soy tú.- replicó Bere.- Pero eso no importa. Carolina Ledesma: ¿cómo fue que no me dijiste que vas a casarte?

Caro miró a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Era una broma? ¿Ella, casarse? Pensando que Bere bromeaba, Carolina se echó a reír y Alisse la secundó.

Ay, ahora sí que te pasaste.- comentó Caro, después de enjugarse las lágrimas por reírse un buen rato.- En serio.

¡No estoy bromeando!.- gritó Bere.- Me dijeron que vas a casarte con Genzo Wakabayashi.

Alisse se rió esta vez con muchísimas más ganas. Estaba bien que su amiga quisiera con locura a Genzo, pero una cosa era quererlo y otra aguantarlo para toda la vida. Carolina esta vez se quedó callada, un tanto confundida.

¿Es broma?.- quiso saber ella.- No te pases.

No, no es broma.- negó Berenice.- Hace ratito estaba con mi osito en la recepción y él escuchó cuando algo decían de la próxima boda de un Wakabayashi. Y pues el único Wakabayashi que conozco que se hospeda en este hotel es tu amorcito.

Una vez más, Caro se quedó muda. ¿Casarse? ¿Genzo quería casarse? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡A ella no le había dicho nada! O quizás... Quizás ésa era la sorpresa...

No sabías nada, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Bere, notando la cara de babosa que ponía su amiga.- Wakabayashi no te ha dicho nada...

El Wakys apenas y sabe como se llama.- replicó Alisse.- No va a andarse preocupando en decirle nada a Caro ni a ninguna otra persona.

Pero una boda no es cualquier cosa.- replicó Bere.- O sea, la novia tiene que enterarse de eso, ¿no?

Se supone.- gruñó Alisse.- En la mayoría de los casos, sí...

No me causa gracia.- Caro se había puesto pálida.- ¿Casarme?

Bueno, bueno, no nos precipitemos.- sugirió Bere.- Igual y ya arruiné la sorpresa viniendo a decirte las cosas...

¿Bromeas?.- Carolina casi gritó.- Fue mucho mejor que me lo dijeras, hay un par de cositas que tengo que hablar con mi novio...

Carolina se puso de pie de un salto y quiso salir de la habitación, pero no pudo abrir la puerta. Al parecer, la puerta estaba trabada; Caro hizo de todo para intentar abrirla, sin éxito. Alisse y Berenice se acercaron a ayudarla, pero ninguna de las tres chicas pudo abrir la condenada puerta. pareciera que se hubiera echado a perder la cerradura electrónica.

¿Y ahora?.- quiso saber Berenice.

Estamos atrapadas.- musitó Caro.

Llamemos a la recepción.- sugirió Alisse.

La chilena tomó el teléfono e intentó llamar a la recepción, pero le marcaba siempre ocupado. Al parecer, algo en el hotel andaba mal ya que se escuchaban voces, gritos y personas corriendo por todos lados.

Otros de los afectados eran Lily y Genzo. los dos jóvenes habían seguido discutiendo, ya que Genzo tuvo la terquedad de seguir a Lily hasta su cuarto. Así pues, cuando Manabu echó a perder el sistema de computadoras del hotel, Lily acaba de abrir la puerta de su habitación y estaba discutiendo con Genzo, con la puerta abierta ya que ella no quería que él entrara al cuarto. Sin embargo, Wakabayshi se dio cuenta de la estratagema de ella y empujó a la chica, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

¿Qué haces?.- protestó Lily.- ¡Salte de aquí!

No.- negó Genzo.

¿Por qué no?.- protestó Lily.

Porque no se me pega la gana.- replicó Genzo.

Salte.

Sácame.

Lily aceptó la oferta, y tomando a Genzo por un brazo, intentó sacarlo a rastras del lugar. El portero se sorprendió de la fuerza de la chica, pero no iba a darse por vencido, así que opuso toda la resistencia que podía dar sus 78 kilos de peso y sus 1.83 metros de estatura. Los dos jóvenes forcejearon por un rato, hasta que Lily consiguió arrastrar a Genzo hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, la cerradura no abrió, por más que Lily intentó abrirla.

No bromees.- gruñó Genzo.- Primero me quieres fuera y después no quieres que me salga.

No estoy bromeando.- gruñó Lily.- No puedo abrir esta cosa...

Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba en serio y quiso ayudarla. Entre los dos quisieron botar la cerradura, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que Genzo cayera hacia atrás y Lily sobre él.

Fabuloso.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Estamos atrapados. Y lo más seguro es que fue por culpa tuya.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. No solo se había quedado atrapada, sino que aparte de todo se había quedado atrapada con Genzo Wakabayashi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10- By K_ro**

\- Genial... ¬¬ a pocos días de tu boda y yo sin vestido... encima encerrada- berreó Bere- seré tu dama de honor, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica quien miró a su amiga con ojos de toro loco-

\- Tranquila... aun no sabemos si se casa o no- contestó Alisse al ver la cara de espanto que tenia su amiga- lo mejor será buscar una forma de salir

\- Pues no veo salida alguna- dijo Bere muy resignada- la puerta no se abrirá y los teléfonos no sirven a menos que alguna vuele podríamos usar la ventana y ese árbol-

\- ¡No digas eso! Ni que fuéramos changos para treparnos en árboles ¬¬ - miró Farfán a la mexicana, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Caro brincando hacia la rama del árbol que estaba cerca de dicha ventana-

\- ¡Ya esta! – gritó Caro desde afuera- no es tan complicado, vengan chicas-

\- No cabe duda… esta niña si que desciende de los changos- Farfán pensó en voz alta-

\- ¡Já! Y conste que esta vez yo no lo pensé- XD secundó Bere a la chilena-

Mientras en otra habitación

\- No pudo terminar peor mi día- alzó la voz Lily-

\- No serás la única ¬¬ en lugar de quejarte tanto mejor busquemos la solución para salir- protestó Genzo.

\- Hasta que dices algo inteligente… y yo que pensé que solo la tenías de adorno

\- Ja-ja… que graciosa, mira quizás si usamos esta silla podremos romper la puerta…- y haciendo referencia a lo dicho puso en practica su idea, Lily se divertía verlo como neurótico-maniático intentando romper la puerta, luego puso en práctica algo de sus clases de box dejando caer varios golpes pero sin éxito alguno…

\- Si serás baboso ¬¬ no necesitas usar tanta fuerza, solo usa la cabeza

-Oh perdón Srita. Sabelotodo ¬¬ ¡si es tan fácil porque no lo intentas tu!

\- Claro que lo intentaré… te sorprenderás…- dijo con aires de superioridad-

Lily se acercó a la puerta, tomando su bolso sacó de él la tarjeta del cuarto, observando con cautela la puerta introdujo dicho objeto por un lado y con un hábil movimiento pudo abrirla.

\- ¿Lo ves? No se necesita ser un bruto salvaje para abrir cosas tan sencillas y elementales- rió Lily engreídamente, dejando a un Genzo molesto- Ahora ya puedes salir- sacó la lengua como señal de burla-

Taro salía de la piscina junto con Ryo, quienes después de un día pesado quisieron despejarse nadando un poco. Mientras caminaban por el lobby observaron a un chico de gafas muy pensativo en una esquina…

\- ¡No puedo permitirlo, es una locura!- casi gritó el chico- no dejaré que comentan el error más grande de su vida

\- ¿Quién va a cometer el error más grande de su vida?- preguntó Ishizaki con mucha curiosidad-

\- Genzo y Caro al casarse sabiendo que él ama a Lily y ella a Carlos…- respondió Manabu sin darse cuenta a quien se lo había dicho-

-¡QUE!- gritaron los 2 chicos-

Manabu estaba ahora si frito… Lily… su Lily estaba enamorada de Genzo, uno de sus mejores amigos y por otro lado Sanae y Yoshiko pasaban cerca de sus amigos y escucharon la confesión de Manabu, ¿desde cuando Carlos dejó de quererla?

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó Caro quien después de brincar a la rama del árbol, esta se rompió y cayó dándose un buen sentón-

\- No sabia que los changos volaran- dijo un chico moreno con un cigarro en la boca-

\- ¡Que me estas diciendo Sousa!- contestó molesta la chica-

\- Nada…- solo que hay mejores formas de bajar de una árbol… ¿Qué no te lo enseño tu manada?

\- ¡Ayyyyyy! Ya cállate Carlos… ¿Qué no encuentras a alguien mas para molestar?- La chica se levantaba sobándose su trasero a causa del dolor-

\- La verdad alguien quien me divierta tanto, no…- n_n-

\- ¬_¬ que gracioso…

\- No entiendo como te soportará Genzo… mira que una cosa es el noviazgo y otra el matrimonio…- decía Carlos cruzando los brazos-

\- Eso el algo que a ti no te importa- respondió la chica con mucho enojo- un momento… ¿Cómo es que sabes del matrimonio?- preguntó la chica ahora desconcertada-

\- ¿Estas bien Caro?- preguntó la ojiverde a su amiga, quien junto con otra chica de cabello rizado se acercaron a ambos chicos-

\- Si Alisse… gracias- respondió casi por inercia la chica pues no despegaba la mirada de Carlos, esperando que le respondiera-

\- Caro… ¿de verdad estas bien?- preguntó ahora Bere, quien miraba a ambos con duda-

\- No me has respondido… ¿Cómo sabes de la boda?

\- Pues todo el mundo ya lo sabe… el hotel mismo se ha vuelto loco… sin embargo Caro… ¿no crees que 2 días para una boda es poco tiempo? Al menos deberías pensar que el matrimonio es cosa seria y de responsabilidad, a mi parecer no creo que deban…

\- ¡Dos días!- gritaron Alisse y Bere-

\- Dos días… -dijo Caro casi en un suspiro-

\- Pobre Genzo… lo compadezco, debe estar desesperado o de plano muy loco para querer pasar toda una vida juntos…

\- Mejor cállate Sousa…- intervino Bere al ver que su amiga se había quedado en un completo shock-

Y sin más palabras, Caro echó a correr sin rumbo aparente, mientras que sus amigos comenzaron a seguirla-

\- ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!- gritaron Taro y Sanae

\- Ehm… yo…- tartamudeaba Manabu-

\- No te hagas el sordo Manabu… repite lo que has dicho…

\- No…no… me hagan caso…- decía el chico muy nervioso-

\- Entonces… ¿no es verdad que Caro y Genzo van a casarse?

\- Eh… bueno… si… ellos van a casarse- Manabu ya estaba respondiendo más por miedo que por querer decirles-

\- ¿Quiénes van a casarse?- preguntó una chica de ojos color chocolate derretido (frase patentada por Lily-chan XDD) quien venía acompañada de un chico de gorra-

Justo en es momento llegaba Caro muy agitada de tanto correr y detrás de ella otro chico moreno. Taro y Sanae solo miraron a sus respectivas parejas y mayor fue su sorpresa al verlos con quienes supuestamente eran sus amigos

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Carlos?- dijo casi en llanto Sanae, acercándose al chileno y dándole una bofetada-

Por otro lado Caro se acercó a Genzo reclamándole del mismo modo

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, o que? Como puedes hacer cosas sin si quiera decírmelo… y así es como me demuestras que me quieres... –Caro decía sin control

Ambos jóvenes no sabían que les pasaba a sus novias.

\- ¿Pe...pero de que hablas amor?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Genzo y Carlos…

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar y sin decir más Caro se llevó a Genzo para que pudieran hablar-

\- ¿Y estos que se traen?- preguntó Ishizaki -

\- Resulta que Genzo no le dijo nada a Caro sobre su boda- decía Bere quien con Alisse llegaba en ese momento-

\- Ahora está mas que entendido el porque Caro no quiere casarse con él…- Sanae salió de allí corriendo, y Carlos intento seguirla pero Misaki lo detuvo, era mejor que estuviera sola en ese momento-

\- ¿Lily… podemos hablar a solas?- dijo Misaki mirando a Lily… sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviase hacia Alisse causándole cierto sonrojo a la chica-

\- Carlos…- dijo Bere tocando el hombro de su amigo- Vayamos a dar una vuelta y sin decir mucho tomo al chico del hombro llevándoselo para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente-

Ishizaki decidió irse con Yoshiko a dar una vuelta, mientras que Alisse prefirió subir a su habitación, la mirada que le había dado Misaki la descontrolo completamente.

Todo se había complicado para Manabu, o quizás ya no… si la boda se suspendía significaba que por fin se había resuelto su problema y todo volvería a la normalidad, sin embargo el modo en como se habían dado las cosas no le gustó, pues sus amigos estaban realmente afectados… ¿acaso Manabu dejaría todos sus intentos por aclarar las cosas?

\- ¿De que quieres hablar?- dijo Lily seria pues aún seguía molesta con él por dejarla sola tanto tiempo-

\- Lily… quisiera que habláramos de nosotros- la voz de Taro era entre seria y triste-

\- Pues me parece muy bien… últimamente las cosas han cambiado

\- Si… lo se… y es por eso que he decidido dejarte libre para que decidas lo que tu corazón realmente siente por mi

\- ¿Cómo dices?-

\- Lily… sé que no me quieres y Genzo ha despertado en ti cierto interés, y ahora que Caro y él se van a casar debes aclarar tus sentimientos por él…y no lo niegues porque es más que obvio por ambos… además yo también tengo algo que confesar y es que… el otro día besé a Alisse por equivocación-

Lily estaba en shock, no sabía que fue lo más le afectó… si la noticia de que Genzo se casaría o que su Taro se había besado con una sus mejores amigas…

\- Oye Carlos…¿ puedo preguntarte algo sin afán de molestarte?- preguntó Bere al notar a su amigo muy triste-

-Dime…- Carlos encendía otro cigarrillo-

\- ¿Te gusta Caro?- dijo la chica sin preámbulos, siempre tan directa. Dicha pregunta hizo que Carlos se ahogara con su propio humo de cigarro-

\- …- el chico quedó en silencio por un par de segundos pero rápidamente respondió- esa chiquilla mimada y grosera… por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces porque le reclamaste por su boda con Genzo?

\- Yo no le reclamé nada… simplemente se me hace una locura que se case tan rápido-

\- ¿Y porque debería de serlo? Cuando dos personas se aman con locura, es lógico que quieran estar por siempre juntas, o no?

\- Pues por mi que haga lo que quiera… además yo no la aguantaré, el que lo hará será ese Wakabayashi- el tono de Carlos ahora era molesto

\- Pues tienes razón, pero sabes… creo que Caro no esta muy contenta con esa idea… si vieras lo loca que se puso cuando se enteró…-

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó entre curioso y feliz-

\- ¡Ja! Caiste… -dijo Bere divertida- lo bueno es que no te importa que se case- Bere se dio la vuelta y se acerco a una fuente- pero antes que nada debes aclarar tus sentimientos, así como Taro lo hará…- Carlos la miraba, tenía razón, debía estar él seguro de lo que sentía…

\- ¡Cuidado!- gritó un chico de cabello negro mientras corría tras un balón, pero sin querer (aunque yo digo no lo fue XDD) tiró a Bere hacia la fuente, Carlos corrió a auxiliarla y la chica al darse cuenta de quien era se puso como histérica-

\- ¡Eres idiota o que Mamoru!, ¡Fíjate por donde vas!-

\- Te atravesaste en mi camino- Mamoru una vez que tomó el balón se echó a correr, para así evitar pelear con la chica pero ella quedó peor que el exorcista, encanijada era poco…

-Creo que la que cayó fuiste tú Berenice- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa en su cara-

Bere solo se limitó a mirar hacia donde se había ido el chico… ya luego se las pagaría…

\- Ahora que estamos solos Genzo… ¿me quieres explicar porque todo el mundo sabe de nuestra boda y la novia ni si quiera esta enterada?

\- ¿Nuestra boda? – Preguntó el chico con MUCHA sorpresa y Caro lo miró escéptica-

\- No estés jugando Genzo bien sabes a que me refiero

\- Pues… en realidad no amor… - Genzo quedó pensativo- ¿quieres que nos casemos?

\- ¿Me lo estas proponiendo?- preguntó la chica

\- ¿Qué no eras tu quien lo esta proponiendo?

\- Eso debes proponerlo tu y no yo- respondió la chica

\- Lo haría pero no estoy seguro de querer casarme aun, ¿que acaso tu si?

\- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- Caro dijo esto con mucha desilusión

\- Claro que si- respondió rápidamente Genzo al ver la carita de su novia y tomando sus manos le dijo- por supuesto que me casaría contigo, solo que estamos conociéndonos apenas y no crees que seria muy apresurado?- esto último lo dijo hasta cierto punto dudando-

\- Eso mismo digo… - suspiró la chica aliviada, un gran peso se estaba quitando de ella-pero entonces… ¿porque todo el hotel está preparando la boda de un Wakabayashi?-

\- Hola hermanito…- una chica se hizo presente en ese momento-

Caro y Genzo se miraron completamente desconcertados al ver de quien se trataba… las cosas estaban por aclararse…

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.- by Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Los gerentes del hotel entero se pusieron a buscar al causante de tanto lío por cielo, mal y tierra. Manabu no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo, ya que él tenía otro asunto del cuál preocuparse... Según se había enterado, la boda sería dentro de dos días y él tendría que apresurarse si en verdad quería impedirla. Nadie le hizo mucho caso, ya todos estaban empezando a hacerse a la idea de que Manabu había perdido más de un tornillo...

Por su parte, Lily hablaba con Misaki, queriendo esclarecer lo que él le había dicho de que había besado a Alisse. Y por su parte, Taro quería saber el por qué Manabu andaba diciendo que Lily quería a Genzo.

Lo de Alisse fue un accidente, pensé que habías sido tú.- dijo Taro, algo enojado.- Solo la vi de espaldas y pues te confundí... ¿Pero por qué anda diciendo Manabu que tú amas a Wakabayashi?

Eso no es cierto.- replicó Lily.- No sé que se trae ese loco, Bere lo ha de tener todo traumado, porque yo no quiero a Genzo. Tú sabes que solo te quiero a ti, Taro... ¡Pero tú besaste a mi mejor amiga!

¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!.- gritó Misaki.

La pareja continuó discutiendo otro rato, hasta que se aparecieron Genzo y Alisse y entonces entre los cuatro intentaron arreglar el asunto. Al final, después de una buena sesión de gritos, insultos y reclamos, los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que el causante de todo el asunto no era otro que Manabu, al cual ya querían tirar por la ventana. Él había sido el que había corrido el rumor de que Genzo y Caro iban a casarse, lo cual no era cierto.

¿Pero quién sería el Wakabayashi que iba a casarse, sino era Genzo? Bueno, después de cierto tiempo, todos se enteraron, menos el propio Manabu que estaba muy ocupado por tratar de impedir esa dichosa boda. Bere estaba preocupada por su osito y se preguntaba por qué estaba tan preocupado por la boda de dos personas que apenas conocía.

¿No se habrá vuelto loco.- preguntó Lily a su amiga.- Tu novio está bastante trastornado.

No hables así de mi osito.- protestó Bere.- Es solo que creo que el calor le hizo daño.

Entonces deberías llevártelo de aquí.- sugirió Alisse.- O va a terminar en el manicomio.

Hablaré con él en la noche.- suspiró Bere.- Intentaré convencerlo de que busque ayuda, aunque la verdad quisiera quedarme a la boda...

Pues quédate y nomás lo amarras.- dijo Caro.

A un ahuehuete.- completó Lily

Qué graciosas.- Bere las miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

O las tiras a un barranco.- sugirió Yukari.

¡Oye, ésa es mi frase, no me la copies!.- gruñó Lily.

No sean tan crueles con Manabu.- pidió Sanae.- Es mi amigo de la infancia y sé que no es mala persona, simplemente creo que tuvo un mal sueño.

Yo creo que su comportamiento fue mucho más que un mal sueño.- gruñó Alisse, recordando todos los malentendidos causados por el muchacho.- Por culpa de ese desgraciado casi me peleo con Tsuby mi amor.

Oye, no le digas así a mi osito.- reclamó Bere.- Yo amo a mi osito y no dejaré que lo trates mal.

(Jajaja, me van a odiar por esto XD)

Bueno, ya.- dijo Yoshiko.- No se pongan así, mejor veamos en qué manera podemos ayudar a Manabu.

Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor.- suspiró Bere.

Tranquila, verás que todo sale bien.- dijo Yayoi.

Y sino, siempre había la posibilidad de un plan B. En el caso de que Manabu se pusiera muy alborotado, no intentarían amarrarlo a un ahuehuete ni tirarlo por un barranco, sino intentarían algo muy diferente pero igual de efectivo...

Los días que faltaban para la boda se pasaron sin sentir. Manabu estaba buscando nuevas formas de arruinar la boda, sin éxito. En una, intentó confundir al sacerdote para que se equivocara de fecha y no casara a la pareja, pero para su mala suerte, la pareja decidió contratar a último momento a un juez de paz; después, Manabu descubrió el sitio en donde se guardaba el vestido de la novia e intentó llenarlo de polillas para que se comieran la tela del vestido, pero para su desgracia, a las polillas se les antojó más la ropa que traía puesta y lo atacaron a él. Después, Manabu quiso destruir todos los arreglos florales echando a perder el clima del invernadero en donde se guardaban, e incluso estuvo a punto de conseguir su propósito ya que al ver que las flores se habían echado a perder, se corría el rumor de que la boda sería cancelada... Hasta que un pariente lejano de los Wakabayashi propuso poner todos los arreglos florales...

¡Me quiero volver chango!.- protestó Manabu, desesperado.- ¿Cómo demonios voy a impedir esa boda?

Era la noche previa al casamiento y Manabu ya no sabía qué hacer. Él intentó hablar con sus otros amigos pero si bien todos parecían querer decirle algo importante, Manabu no le hacía caso a ninguno al ver que ninguno quería ayudarlo a detener la boda. Así pues, él no tuvo oportunidad de enterarse de que las personas que se iban a casar no eran quienes él creía...

Osito, me estás preocupando.- le dijo Bere a Manabu.- Estás actuando muy raro...

No me pasa nada.- dijo Manabu.- Solo quiero que alguien me haga caso...

Soy tu novia, Osito, yo te puedo hacer caso.- Bere se acercó mucho a Manabu y lo abrazó.

¡Ése es el problema!.- gritó Manabu.- ¡Tú no eres mi novia!

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Berenice, repentinamente dolida.- ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas feas?

Porque es la verdad.- replicó Manabu.- No eres mi novia, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás, aunque quiera.

¡Qué cruel eres conmigo!.- Bere se echó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La chica corrió por los pasillos del hotel y sin querer golpeó a Izawa en el camino. Éste se volteó a ver a Bere, muy enojado.

Fíjate por donde vas.- dijo él.

Fíjate tú, baboso.- replicó ella, echando a andar muy digna.

Sin embargo, cuando Izawa se perdió de vista, Bere echó a correr nuevamente rumbo a la habitación de Alisse y Lily y entró en ella sin tocar. Ahí, Berenice vio a sus amigas continuar discutiendo, mientras Caro las miraba con cara de "este par son unas mensas". Yukari, Yayoi, Yoshiko y Sanae también se encontraban ahí, sin saber si meterse en la discusión o mantenerse alejadas de ella.

Ya te dije que no me interesa tu novio en lo más mínimo.- le decía Alisse a Lily.- Deja de jorobar.

Pero seguro que no te molestó que te besara, ¿no?.- gruñó Lily.

Ni sabía que era yo, babosa.- replicó Alisse.

No me llames babosa.- protestó Lily.- Babosa lo será tu cola...

¡Lily!.- exclamó Carolina, avergonzada.

... ción... .- completó Lily.- Ella empezó.

Y tú que le sigues.- replicó la chica Farfán.

Ay, parecen un par de niñas.- gruñó Caro.- Peleándose las dos por Misaki, ni que estuviera tan bueno...

Alisse apoyó, Lily protestó y Caro empezó a hacer berrinche (na, ella ni sabe XD) y entonces Bere se hartó.

¿Quieren callarse ya?.- gritó ella, enojada.- ¡Llevo parada aquí al menos unos siete minutos y nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estoy llorando!

¿Qué te sucede?.- le preguntó Lily, al instante.

¡Es que mi Osito acaba de terminar conmigo!.- gimoteó Bere, echándose a llorar.- ¡Manabu ya no me quiere!

¿Por qué te dijo eso?.- preguntó Caro.- ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta de que estás reloca?

Lily le dio un codazo a su amiga, mientras todas rodeaban a Bere, quien contó lo ocurrido con Manabu y lo que éste le había dicho. Ninguna de las chicas entendía el comportamiento del muchacho, de verdad que ahora sí se había vuelto loco. Las chicas hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudar a Berenice e incluso Yukari le dio una salida a su amiga: pedirle al médico del hotel que le diera una inyección que lo tranquilizara un poco. Bere no estaba muy segura de aceptar esta sugerencia, pero las demás insistieron en que quizás era eso lo que Manabu necesitaba...

Mientras tanto, el mencionado se encontraba planeando ya su nueva maldad cuando se encontró con Wakabayashi, Ishizaki, Tsubasa, Misaki y Matsuyama. Los cuatro últimos se quedaron con cara de "What?" cuando Manabu intentó meterle una zancadilla a Genzo, sin conseguirlo. El portero se mantuvo firme, mirando a Manabu como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

¿Se te zafó un tornillo o qué?.- le preguntó Matsuyama.- ¿Por qué golpeaste a Wakabayashi?

Porque me siento con ganas de pelear.- replicó Manabu, poniéndose en guardia.- ¡Vamos, denme todo lo que tienen!

Tsubasa, Misaki, Matsuyama y Wakabayashi se miraron entre sí y después miraron a Manabu como quien mira a un perro haciendo trucos. Solo Ishizaki llegó a querer seguirle la corriente a Manabu, pero los otros cuatro lo miraron horrible.

Manabu, mejor te llevamos al bar a tomar algo.- propuso Matsuyama.

¿Bromeas?.- gruñó Genzo.- Ves que así andando sobrio anda idiota, andando ebrio estará peor.

Vamos, golpéenme.- Manabu estaba seguro de poder noquearse a Genzo de un solo golpe y dejarlo así imposibilitado para casarse.- Vamos, Wakabayashi.

Mejor de veras que te llevamos al bar.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

¡Vamos, no seas gallina!.- insistió Manabu.

Suficiente para Genzo. El portero esquivó el golpe del muchacho y le dio un golpe leve a Manabu en el estómago, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. En realidad, el golpe no fue tan fuerte pero el muchacho estaba en pésima condición física y además no estaba bien parado, de manera que esto afectó más a Manabu que el propio golpe. Bere en ese momento llegaba con sus amigas y al ver a su Osito en el suelo, puso el grito en el cielo...

Se hizo un gran escándalo, gente corriendo por todos lados, gritos, reclamos, golpes... Manabu no sabía qué estaba pasando, nomás de repente sintió que alguien lo acostaba en una cama.

Le pondremos algo para descansar.- dijo un doctor joven.- Algo que lo relajará...

¡No, no me haga eso!.- pidió Manabu, desesperado.- ¡Debo detener una boda!

Ya, tranquilo, necesita descansar.- replicó el doctor.- Después podrá detener todas las bodas que quiera...

¡No, usted no entiende, es que...!.- comenzó a decir Manabu, pero lentamente fue cayendo en la inconsciencia...

Manabu no supo más de sí por esa noche... Y al día siguiente, el día de la boda, cuando Manabu abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que pasaba del mediodía. ¡NO! ¡La boda debía estarse realizando en esos momentos! ¡Debía impedirla a como diera lugar!

En ese preciso momento, la novia iba llegando al altar y le ofrecía al novio su brazo para que al fin ambos pudieran darse el sí, jurándose amor eterno...

Manabu corrió como desesperado por medio hotel, tropezando con gente que no tenía relación alguna con la boda. Un par de guardias de seguridad intentaron detenerlo, pero Manabu se les escurrió. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba detener a esa boda a como diera lugar... En la huida, el pobre Manabu cayó sobre la alberca, después tropezó con un camarero y el muchacho fue a dar a la mesa del bufé del restaurante, después Manabu se equivocó de camino y fue a dar a la playa, en donde se tropezó con un castillo de arena.

Mientras tanto, el juez de paz llegó al punto culminante del momento... Los presentes estaban a la expectativa y muy emocionados por la ceremonia, aunque no lo estaban tanto como los novios, que esperaban el momento preciso para declararse amor eterno...

Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.- dijo el juez de paz.

¡Yo me opongo!.- gritó Manabu, lleno de arena, comida y moluscos de mar.

Todos voltearon a ver a Manabu, sorprendidos, mientras el muchacho caminaba hacia el altar y le ponía una mano al novio en el hombro.

¡Wakabayashi, no te debes casar, estás cometiendo un error!.- gritó Manabu, haciendo que el novio volteara a verlo.- ¡Ahhhh!

Obvio, el que se iba a casar no era Genzo, pero entonces, ¿de quién se trataba? ¡Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Manabu al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ken Wakashimazu!

¿Wakashimazu?.- Manabu abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Tú eres el novio?

Hasta donde sé, sí.- respondió el aludido, mirando a Manabu con cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿Pero cómo?.- Manabu seguía sin comprender.- ¡Si yo escuché que se iba a casar un Wakabayashi!

Claro, yo.- respondió la novia, que resultó no ser otra que Hana, la hermana de Genzo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Los invitados murmuraban entre sí, sin entender lo que sucedía; Bere palideció al ver el "oso" que hacía su "Oso" XD, pero el que estaba harto fue Genzo, el cual no iba a dejar que Manabu impidiera la boda de su hermana.

¡Ya fue suficiente!.- gritó Genzo, lanzándose sobre Manabu.

Éste intentó correr, pero se tropezó y fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo, quedando momentáneamente inconsciente... Pobre Manabu... La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo se le confundía... Las parejas estaban al revés, como no debían ser, era lo único que él sabía...

Manabu, despierta.- le dijo a Manabu una voz femenina.- ¡Despierta ya!

El muchacho lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y enfocó los rostros de Sanae Nakazawa y de Yukari Nishimoto, sus amigas. Manabu parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó.

¿En dónde estoy, qué pasó?.- Manabu no comprendía.

La tuviste buena anoche, ¿eh?.- se burló Genzo, parado a pocos metros de él.

Te advertimos que no tomaras tanto.- le dijo Misugi.- Mira nada más como estás.

Pero le entraste duro al vodka.- suspiró Matsuyama.

Aquí hay café.- dijo entonces Berenice, apareciendo en el campo de visión de Manabu, junto con Lily.- Tómalo y te sentirás mejor.

¡Aléjate de mí, ya te dije que no eres mi novia!.- gritó Manabu.

Los demás, incluida Bere, se miraron entre sí, con cara de "¿Y a éste que le pasa?". Manabu se alejó lo más que pudo de la chica.

No eres mi novia.- dijo Manabu, decidido.- Y no me llames "Osito".

¿Y por qué habría de hacer ella eso, Manabu?.- cuestionó Yukari, sin dejar de mirar con extrañeza a su amigo.- Bere únicamente le llama así a Izawa.

Y eso porque es mi novio.- completó Bere.- A ti apenas te conozco.

Manabu la miró sin comprender. ¿Acaso estaban jugándole todos una broma? El chico pasó la mirada por todos los presentes y se detuvo en Wakabayashi.

¿Qué no se acuerdan?.- exclamó Manabu.- ¡Todos andaban con quien no debían! ¡Misugi andaba con Yukari y Matsuyama con Yayoi! ¡Y Sanae con De Sousa! ¡Y Tsubasa con Alisse! ¡Y la hermana de Wakabayashi se iba a casar! ¡Y yo quería detener la boda porque pensaba que él se iba a casar con Carolina!

Al escuchar esto, Lily volteó a ver muy enojada a Genzo y le propinó una buena bofetada.

¿Cómo que me estás poniendo el cuerno con mi amiga, desgraciado!.- gritó Lily.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a serme infiel?

¡Pero eso no es cierto!.- se defendió Genzo.- ¡Lily, amor, tú eres a quien amo, no tendría por qué ponerte el cuerno con nadie, mucho menos con Ledesma!

¿Cómo que Tsubasa anda con Alisse?.- le cuestionó Sanae a Manabu.

¿Yo, andar con Misugi?.- preguntó Yukari, con cara de franco desconcierto.

Yayoi es muy linda, no te lo niego, pero yo amo a Yoshiko.- dijo Matsuyama.

Y además, Yayoi es mi novia.- intervino Misugi.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Ahora todos lo reclamaban a Manabu por estarlos cambiando de parejas! El pobre Manabu quiso desaparecer o que se lo tragara la tierra... ¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loco?

 **Notas:**

Bueno, ahora sí, el último capítulo será el final. Y habrá un epílogo también, espero.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.- by Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Manabu estaba sentado a la mesa, con un buen vaso de jugo naranja frente a él, y un sobrecito de Alka Seltzer en la mano. La cabeza le estallaba, y hasta el sonido más leve se escuchaba gigantesco en sus oídos. ¿Cómo era que sele había ocurrido tomar tanto? Él no tomaba ni sidra en las fiestas navideñas, no comprendía cómo había llegado a embriagarse tanto la noche previa. Y lo peor del caso no era eso, sino el hecho de que Genzo, Tsubasa, Carlos, Matsuyama y Misugi lo miraban con bastante enojo. Al parecer, por los líos de Manabu se habían creado muchos líos que no iban a ser fáciles de solucionar. Misaki trataba de justificar a Manabu, sin mucho éxito, ya que la mayoría había pensado que se había vuelto loco.

En buen lío nos metiste, Manabu.- gruñó Genzo.- Lily anda de histérica, ella cree que la ando engañando con Ledesma.

Es que yo creía que… .- musitó Manabu, sin saber qué decir.

Es que nada.- lo cortó Carlos.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Caro pueda andar con alguien como Wakabayashi?

Tampoco te pases.- gruñó Genzo.- Ni que andar conmigo fuera un martirio.

Pues por algo la pobre de Lily no está tan feliz.- replicó Carlos, cínicamente.

Bueno, ya.- los cortó Tsubasa.- No ganamos nada discutiendo, supongo… Manabu, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

No.- negó el aludido.- Todo me da vueltas…

Y no es para menos, después de la botella de tequila que te acabaste tú solo… .- suspiró Taro.

Y todos los líos que nos trajo con eso.- gruñó Matsuyama.- Las chicas creen que todo lo que dijiste fue alguna broma de tu despedida de soltero, Manabu.

Lentamente, Manabu comenzaba a recordar. La noche previa, él había sido arrastrado hacia un bar karaoke por todos sus amigos y compañeros para festejar algo que parecía imposible: la boda de Manabu con Youko Katagiri, sobrina de Munemasa Katagiri y asistente del cuerpo técnico de Japón. Esta boda era algo inimaginable e incluso imposible para algunos integrantes de la selección japonesa, pero lo cierto era que Youko amaba a Manabu tanto como él la amaba a ella, así que para sorpresa de todos (incluso para sorpresa del mismo Munemasa Katagiri), la unión entre Youko y Manabu era ya casi un hecho consumado, motivo por el cual la noche previa se habían ido todos de parranda. Manabu, sin embargo, estaba tan nervioso que fue obligado a consumir más alcohol del que estaba acostumbrado, teniendo como consecuencia un sueño demasiado loco y una resaca espantosa. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Manabu se daba cuenta de que todo en su sueño era lo suficientemente loco como para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, y quizás su subconsciente quería despertarlo pero por el alcohol y la borrachera no pudo hacerlo.

Bonita cosa va a suceder con Youko si se llega a enterar de que andabas poniéndote más ebrio que una cuba.- comentó Matsuyama.- No se va a querer casar contigo.

En principio, no sé cómo es que alguien tan linda como ella quiere casarse con alguien como tú.- comentó Carlos.- Es tan idiota como creer que mi Caro se va a querer casar con Wakabayashi.

Otra vez con eso.- gruñó Genzo.- Ni quién se quiera casar con tu novia.

Ya basta.- dijo Misugi.- No arreglaremos nada discutiendo. Yayoi me prometió que iba a convencer a las chicas de no decirle nada a Youko, pero aun así…

Misugi dejó la frase al aire, y los demás la finalizaron a su antojo. Lily, Sanae y Alisse estaban verdaderamente enojadas, ellas creían que todo era una mala broma de Manabu ante los nervios de la próxima boda, así que convencerlas de no irle con el chisme a Youko era algo difícil e incluso imposible.

Vamos, que no puede ser tan grave.- dijo Taro, sonriente.- Fue todo un mal sueño, ¿no?

Algo así.- suspiró Manabu.- Con un muy mal despertar…

No es tan grave, como dice Misaki.- señaló Tsubasa.- A las chicas va a pasárseles el coraje.

Eso espero, aun me duele la cachetada que Lily me dio.- gruñó Genzo.

Ésa te la merecías, de cualquier forma.- se rió Matsuyama.

Bueno, ya.- gruñó Ishizaki, quien hasta esos momentos había permanecido muy callado.-Ya fue suficiente, esto no se trata de nosotros, sino de Manabu.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ishizaki, muy sorprendidos, incluso Manabu. El muchacho con cara de mono los miró a todos con cierto enojo, resoplando y bufando.

Estamos aquí porque Manabu se va a casar.- gruñó Ishizaki, poniéndose de pie.- Se supone que nosotros somos sus amigos y debemos apoyarlo, no hundirlo más. El que él haya tenido ese sueño tan loco fue culpa nuestra, porque nosotros lo emborrachamos, así que debemos asumir parte de la responsabilidad y de la culpa y ayudarlo. No es algo tan grave, no es que haya matado a nadie o algo así, solo se puso hasta las chanclas y ya, no es la gran cosa, a todos nos ha pasado más de una vez.

Bueno, eso es cierto.- el siempre correcto Jun Misugi se ruborizó y se mostró algo incómodo.- A mí también se me han pasado las copas y no he hecho nada decente en esas situaciones…

¿Nada decente como qué?.- quiso saber Tsubasa, divertido.

Nada decente como ponerme a cantar canciones de borrachos a todo pulmón.- respondió Jun, muy serio y aun muy colorado.

Bah, creo que todos hemos hecho eso.- Genzo se mofó.- ¿Eso qué tiene de raro?

Que no creo que lo hayas hecho a las afueras de la casa de tu novia.- respondió Misugi, mientras todos echaban una carcajada.- Los padres de Yayoi fueron muy amables al no llamar a la policía.

Bueno, eso es diferente.- reconoció Wakabayashi, divertido.- Y sí, creo que todos hemos hecho alguna tontería alguna vez, estando ebrios…

Entonces no traten a Manabu como si fuera una especie de criminal.- insistió Ishizaki.- Apoyémoslo en esto.

Todos se voltearon a ver, unos a otros, sorprendidos por la actuación del muchacho que siempre se tomaba todo a broma y que en esos momentos, sin embargo, actuaba de una forma muy seria, quizás más que nada porque la situación lo ameritaba. Uno a uno, todos comenzaron a asentir y a darle palmadas a Manabu de apoyo.

Supongo que a todos nos puede pasar.- dijo Carlos.- Pero de verdad que tú te volaste la barda con esos sueños.

Son los nervios.- se rió Taro.- Cualquiera se sentiría así antes de casarse.

Ya quisiera verte cuando andes con Licha.- se burló Genzo.

Jeje, por eso lo digo.- Misaki se ruborizó un poco.- Y que Alisse no te escuche llamándola Licha, que te golpea.

¡Ja! Como si necesitara un pretexto para eso.- bufó Genzo.

Manabu, al ver que todos los apoyaban, comenzó a relajarse, aunque la tensión que sentía en el estómago no desaparecía por completo. Iba a casarse, eso era seguro, y pues eso era algo que él nunca creyó hacer, o no por lo menos hasta que conoció a Youko. Ella era una muchacha lindísima, alguien de quien Manabu se enamoró a primera vista, pero que nunca creyó que se fijaría en él. No tendría por qué, Youko era linda, era inteligente, era smpática y audaz, algo que Manabu no creía tener, pero al parecer ella se había fijado en su ternura y en su corazón y por eso se había enamorado y había aceptado ser su esposa, después de lo que se podía considerar un romance relativamente corto. A muchos les había parecido algo apresuradala boda, pero no así para Youko y Manabu, quien no veían la hora de estar al fin casados.

Bueno, hablemos con las chicas entonces.- dijo Taro.- Habrá que convencerlas de que todo fue un mal sueño de nuestro amigo.

Quizás yo mismo deba hablar con Youko.- sugirió Manabu.- Será mejor si…

No.- lo cortó Matsuyama.- Recuerda que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

Ya, no creerán en eso.- dijo Ishizaki.- Son solo supersticiones.

Como sea.- gruñó Matsuyama.- ¿Y cómo es que de buenas a primeras cambiaste al grado de portarte tan decente, Ishizaki?

Creo que le hizo bien el estar con Yukari.- comentó Genzo, burlón.- Algo de su madurez debió habérsele pegado.

Bueno, alguien tenía que poner el ejemplo, ¿no?.- se rió Misugi.- Algo bueno debía aprender él de ella.

Muy graciosos.- gruñó Ishizaki.- Ya déjenme en paz.

Por ahora lo haremos.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Pero no te vas a salvar cuando seas tú el que se vaya a casar.

Mientras los demás se burlaban de Ishizaki, dejándolo momentáneamente a salvo, Manabu se puso a pensar en el enorme paso que estaba a punto de dar. Una y otra vez, la idea le llegaba a la mente y no lo dejaba en paz, casarse… Ya, que ya no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, ya era demasiado tarde, ¿no?

Sea como sea, ese día se le pasó a Manabu como si fuera agua entre los dedos. Él no supo en dónde quedaron las horas que lo separaban de su vida de casado, sintiendo que un enorme peso se le metía en el estómago y no lo dejaba ser. Él comenzaba a pensar que quizás el sueño que tuvo se relacionaba con la idea de que las cosas no le iban a marchar bien. El soñar que todos andaban con las parejas cambiadas podría ser una señal de que la boda era un gravísimo error… Manabu durante todo el tiempo estuvo tratando de huir, pero sus compañeros no lo dejaban solo, como si presintieran lo que iba a suceder.

La noche llegó, y con ella la hora de la boda. Ya todos estaban listos, Tsubasa se disponía a ocupar el lugar del padrino mientras que los demás ocupaban sus asientos y esperaban a que la ceremonia comenzara. Sin embargo, instantes antes de que Tsubasa tomara su puesto en el altar, Genzo y Carlos lo detuvieron.

Aun no.- dijo Wakabayashi.- Tenemos una emergencia.

¿Qué ha sucedido?.- quiso saber Tsubasa, preocupado.

Manabu no está.- respondió Carlos.- No lo encontramos por ninguna parte.

¿Cómo que no está?.- Tsubasa casi gritó.- ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Ojalá lo supiéramos.- bufó Genzo.- Se escapó y nadie sabe a dónde.

Debemos buscarlo cuanto antes.- señaló Tsubasa.- La boda está por comenzar.

Lily, Carolina y Alisse fueron a entretener a Youko, pero no ganarán mucho tiempo.- dijo Carlos.- Debemos darnos prisa, Matsuyama y Misugi ya comenzaron la búsqueda e Ishizaki y Misaki están vigilando las entradas.

Esto parece escape de prisión.- gruñó Tsubasa.

Pues no están tan errado.- suspiró Genzo.- Vamos ya.

Los jóvenes salieron en busca de Manabu de inmediato, esperando y deseando que ni Youko ni los invitados se enterasen de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, sino se daban prisa, todo iba a terminar en desgracia, así que los jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo y se dividieron para encontrar al joven. Los minutos pasaron rápido, y los invitados comenzaron a preguntarse qué había sucedido con los novios; Youko ya comenzaba a impacientarse de que Lily, Alisse y caro estuviesen arreglándole el vestido por quien sabe cuanta ocasión, mientras Bere insistía en repetirle las ventajas y desventajas del matrimonio en el mundo moderno y quien sabe cuantas cosas más.

Es inútil.- dijo Taro.- No lo encontramos por ningún lado.

¿Alguien buscó ya en el estacionamiento?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Bueno, no.- negó Ishizaki.- Pero no ha salido ningún automóvil, los valet parkings tienen las llaves de todos los coches. Y además, él no sabe manejar muy bien, es un desastre al volante.

¿Y eso qué?.- cuestionó Hikaru.- Eso no significa que no pueda estar ahí.

Quizás pensó que nunca se nos ocurriría buscarlo ahí.- sugirió Misugi.

Bueno, eso es cierto… .- admitió Izawa.

¿Qué esperamos entonces?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.- ¡Vamos!

Todos los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia allá de inmediato, esperando que la novia no se desesperara y saliera huyendo. Curiosamente, Matsuyama, Misugi y Wakabayashi habían tenido razón, Manabu estaba sentado en el cofre de un coche, mirando hacia el cielo, muy pensativo. De inmediato, todos lo rodearon e incluso Ishizaki y Carlos se le dejaron ir con una especie de "tacleada", tumbándolo sobre el cofre del coche.

¿Se volvieron locos o qué?.- gruñó Manabu.- ¡Pudieron haberme lastimado!

Así no escaparás.- gruñó Ishizaki.- Te casas, porque te casas.

Suéltalo, Ishizaki.- ordenó Tsubasa.- No podemos obligarlo a casarse sino quiere.

Pero sí sería una porquería que no lo hiciera, a estas alturas.- replicó Carlos.- Vamos, Manabu, ya confiesa. ¿Quieres casarte o no?

Sí, sí quiero.- respondió Manabu, muy serio.- Lo lamento, sé que me comporté como un idiota, pero en serio que ya estoy bien. He dedicido que sí quiero casarme. ¿Pueden soltarme ya? Me están lastimando.

Carlos e Ishizaki soltaron a Manabu y entonces él, muy digno, se puso de pie y se acomodó el traje de novio que llevaba puesto, mirando fijamente a cada uno de sus amigos.

Durante un momento, me entró el pánico, lo confieso.- dijo Manabu.- El sueño que tuve ayer, de todas las parejas cambiadas, me hizo pensar si acaso no estaría cometiendo un error, porque incluso yo soñé que estaba con la persona equivocada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso solo fue el reflejo de lo mucho que quiero estar con Youko, y del terrible error que sería no estar con ella. Creo que el verme a mí mismo con otra mujer me espantó tanto que me hizo soñar lo mal que me sentiría sino estuviese con Youko. Me costó trabajo darme cuenta, pero ahora sé que sí quiero estar con ella.

Todos sus amigos sonrieron al escuchar a Manabu hablar tan seguro y suspiraron un tanto aliviados. Manabu terminó entonces de acomodarse el traje y se dirigió hacia el altar para esperar a la mujer que habría de convertirse en su esposa… Youko, que nunca se enteró del pequeño escape de su novio, estaba lista para darle el sí alhombre que amaba, mientras todos sus amigos y familiares eran testigos de su amor…

Cuando el juez le preguntó a Manabu si aceptaba a Youko como su esposa, él volteó a ver a sus amigos (quienes estaban en parejas): Tsubasa y Sanae, Taro y Alisse, Genzo y Lily, Carlos y Caro, Bere y Mamoru, Ryo y Yukari, Jun y Yayoi, Hikaru y Yoshiko, y sonrió. Al ver a sus amigos unidos con sus verdaderos amores, como siempre había sido, como debía de ser, Manabu se sintió confiado en dar el sí.

Ellos habían encontrado el verdadero amor, al igual que él, y no habría ninguna dificultad u obstáculo que ninguno de ellos no pudiera vencer. Sí, esas parejas unidas por el verdadero amor no podían ser separadas por nada; incluyendo, un sueño loco causado por una borrachera.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

Bueno, ahora sí, aquí está el final de esta loca historia, idea de mi amiga K_rito, quien amablemente me pidió que la escribiera junto con ella. A ella le correspondía el final, pero desgraciadamente sus estudios y ocupaciones le impidieron hacerlo, de manera que yo le pedí que me dejara escribirlo para que esta historia no quedara inconclusa. La idea original de este fic es totalmente de K_ro, así como gran parte del final y yo colaboré con algunas ideas; originalmente creo que era otra la chica que se casaba con Manabu, pero dado que yo olvidé quién era, decidí usar a Youko Katagiri, un personaje femenino que solo apareció en un videojuego de Captain Tsubasa.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Manabu disfrutaba de su luna de miel, curiosamente en la misma playa que había soñado la noche de la borrachera. Esa vez, sin embargo, se encontraba al lado de su querida Youko y no había nada que pudiese interrumpirlos. El sol seponía en el horizonte, sobre el mar, las palmeras se mecían suavemente con la brisa fresca del mar y alguna que otra estrella comenzaba a brillar en el cielo. Todo parecía perfecto, no había mejor lugar para el amor que ése…

Manabu volteó a ver a su esposa, sorprendido de que ella tardase tanto tiempo sin hablar. Youko solía ser muy parlanchina, de manera que él pensó que tendría que estar muy ocupada en algo como para no prestarle atención.

¿Youko?.- habló Manabu.- ¿Qué haces?

Preparando la cámara.- respondió ella, sin voltear a verlo.- Quiero tomar una buena foto de la puesta del sol.

¿Quieres dejar eso?.- Manabu sonrió.- Acabamos de llegar, tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Quizás no, Osito, mañana puede estar nublado.- replicó ella, aun sin mirarlo.

Como gustes.- Manabu sonrió, dándose cuenta de que había algo raro ahí, aunque no lograba adivinar qué.

En ese momento, él a lo lejos vio dos siluetas familiares, y si bien no conseguía ubicarlas de momento, sabía que eran dos conocidos, o al menos lo confirmó cuando ambos lo saludaron con la mano. Manabu devolvió el saludo y entonces se dio cuenta, extrañado, de que se trataban de Carlos y de Sanae, quienes iban tomados del brazo. A lo lejos, Taro y Lily jugueteaban entre las olas, mientras Tsubasa y Alisse contemplaban el atardecer. Manabu de principio se sorprendió, pero después comenzó a darse cuenta de que quizás todo era una broma de sus amigos, después de saber lo que había soñado él.

Mira a estos simpáticos.- le dijo Manabu a Youko.- Fingir que andan intercambiando parejas, solo para hacerme una broma. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé que hacen todos aquí…

¿De qué hablas, Osito?.- la acompañante de Manabu se dio la vuelta al fin, y él comprendió qué era lo que andaba mal.- Estamos todos de vacaciones, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

Manabu vio, atónito, que la mujer que estaba a su lado y que llevaba la argolla de matrimonio no era otra que Berenice, quien le sonreía con picardía. Manabu, en ese momento, deseó con toda su alma el poder despertar.

" _¡No! ¡No otra vez, ya soy un hombre casado!"._

Youko, a su vez, se preguntaba qué estaría soñando su esposo, quien tenía en su rostro una expresión un tanto aturdida…

 **Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Carolina Ledesma es un personaje creado por K_ro.

Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por Sanae 82.

Carlos de Sousa es un personaje creado por HDS.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


End file.
